Oats
by blankzone
Summary: Chanbaek with Baby Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

01

[Bibi Irene]

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berturut-turut awan hitam terus bergulung-gulung menutupi langit cerah Seoul. Hujan turun deras tanpa jeda, membuat banyak ibu-ibu kewalahan karena pakaian mereka tak kunjung kering. Para nelayan pinggiran juga membutuhkan matahari untuk menjemur ikan dan cumi-cumi, tapi sampai sekarang Seoul seolah mati. Gelap, lembab dan senyap. Tidak ada yang mau keluar rumah dan memilih menikmati segelas cokelat panas dengan berita pagi di televisi.

Seperti Chanyeol, lucunya dia juga tidak mau berangkat bekerja. Hujan dan udara dingin membuat dia malas bergerak. Kerjanya hanya tidur, makan, menjahili Jackson, toilet, dan tidur lagi. Ya memang tidak ada yang bisa memecatnya, karena dialah yang memiliki kewenangan untuk memecat karyawan yang tidak becus di kantor.

Kalau ada Chanyeol di rumah, sebenarnya menguntungkan juga bagi Baekhyun. Dia bisa mengurus pekerjaan rumah tanpa hambatan, leluasa bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa merasa khawatir Jackson akan menarik semua barang yang menurutnya menarik dan memecahkannya. Atau disaat-saat pertumbuhan bayinya ini, Jackson suka sekali memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulut kecilnya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Baekhyun pernah memergokinya memasukkan ban mobil mainan dan untung saja dia bergerak cepat untuk mengeluarkannya. Kalau tidak Jackson sudah mati mungkin.

"Chanyeol! Perhatikan anakmu, bukan televisi!"

"Iya sayang, ini 'kan sedang ku perhatikan."

Baekhyun meneleng ke belakang sedangkan tangannya masih dipakai untuk merajang daun bawang. Konter dapur dengan ruang tv berdekatan jadi dia bisa melihat suami nya duduk di sofa membelakangi, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat Jackson yang kemungkinan sedang berbaring diatas karpet. Sofa menutupinya.

Sial, perhatikan apanya. Pria itu malah tertawa-tawa di sofa dengan mata fokus pada program variety di televisi. Baekhyun meninggalkan pisau dan talenan untuk menyusul ke ruang tv, setidaknya dia harus memastikan kalau Jackson tidak menelan truk mainan kali ini. Kadang Chanyeol kalau sudah lalai dengan televisi, dia suka lupa dengan anaknya sendiri.

Sampai Baekhyun di ruang tv, Jackson hanya tengkurap diatas karpet dengan baik budinya. Menggemaskan. Bayi gendut itu sedang fokus pada boneka berbentuk wortel sambil bergumam seperti berbicara pada benda itu, kadang juga dia memekik senang dengan bonekanya itu sambil menendang-nendang. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan eksistensi Baekhyun disamping sofa pun menoleh, kemudian merotasikan bola matanya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya sinis, Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan delikan tajam.

"Bukan tidak percaya, aku hanya ragu apa kau benar-benar memerhatikan anakmu. Jackson bahkan pernah keluar dari pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Kenapa menutup pintu saja bisa lupa?!"

Chanyeol melotot tidak suka, "Kenapa kau mengungkit cerita tiga hari yang lalu? Kau ingin kita berkelahi ya? Ayo di ranjang!"

Oke cukup. Adu mulut dengan Chanyeol tidak akan ada habisnya dan mereka tidak akan sarapan dalam waktu dekat jika Baekhyun meladeni suaminya. Lelaki itu kembali ke konter dapur setelah menusuk mata Chanyeol dengan kedua jarinya, seolah Chanyeol akan mati di tangannya kalau Jackson kenapa-kenapa.

"Untung saja cantik, kalau tidak sudah ku tendang pantat bulatnya." Lirihnya dengan decihan malas.

"Sayangnya aku mendengar itu, Park Menyebalkan Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya ketika Baekhyun berteriak sambil menghentak tajamnya pisau di atas talenan. Baiklah, waktunya diam dan fokus pada Jackson.

Bermenit-menit terlewat, bau masakan Baekhyun mulai melayang-layang di udara membuat perut Chanyeol keroncongan. Cacing sudah tidak sabar, cacing juga butuh makan. Dia juga jadi agak bosan dengan acara televisi.

"Bae, aku keluar sebentar, ya? Mungkin ke apartemen bibi Irene. Aku baru ingat kalau kemarin dia menyuruhku mampir untuk mengambil kimchi." Chanyeol pergi ke konter dapur untuk meminta izin pada _Nyonya Besar_. Jackson pun sudah berada dalam gendongannya, sekalian mengajak si kecil jalan-jalan pikir Chanyeol.

"Kimchi?" Baekhyun mengernyit selagi mencicipi kuah sup daging kepitingnya.

"Iya kimchi."

Chanyeol mendadak salah tingkah ditatap Baekhyun selama dan sedalam samudera. Ya Tuhan, apa suaminya itu ingin mengajaknya bermain diatas ranjang di tengah hujan begini? Lumayan saling menghangatkan. Pria itu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Pasti kau sudah merencakan ini jauh-jauh hari, kau minta izin padaku ingin ke apartemen bibi Irene dengan alasan kimchi padahal kau ingin menggodanya 'kan? Jujur saja!"

Senyum di bibir penuh Chanyeol luntur sekejap dan pria itu menghela nafas sabar. Sudah sering kok dia di fitnah berselingkuh oleh suaminya sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran gaya bercinta yang pas buyar seketika dan Chanyeol jadi agak jengkel.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan janda."

"Oh jadi maksudmu kalau saja bibi Irene seorang gadis yang masih perawan dan rapat, kau akan menggodanya?"

"Ya.. mungkin." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. Melihat wajah merengut Baekhyun yang memerah sampai ke telinga, pria itu terkekeh geli dan merendah untuk mencuri kecup di bibir tipis suaminya, "Bercanda. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Hanya kau, dengan tubuh kecil dan berpantat gemuk itu yang bisa membuat penisku membengkak."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas mengalah, "Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama disana, Jackson belum sarapan."

Baekhyun mendekat untuk mengelus punggung kecil Jackson yang terbalut baju lengan panjang dan mencium seluruh wajahnya, kedua pipi bulat lembutnya dan terakhir bibirnya yang basah. Si kecil tampak senang dengan perlakuan _ibu_ nya sampai dia memukul-mukul kecil wajah Baekhyun sambil memekik, meminta agar Baekhyun menciuminya lagi.

"Aku?" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap agar Baekhyun menciumnya juga, tapi alih-alih sepasang bibir tipis dia malah mendapat acungan pisau. "Haahh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Papa, Jackson pergi dulu, ya. Bye-bye." Si pria tinggi itu membawa tangan kecil Jackson melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Yeol. Hanya untuk mengambil kimchi."

"Iya hanya kimchi. Kalau bibi Irene telanjang pun aku tidak akan sudi tergoda olehnya!" Teriak Chanyeol kemudian di susul bunyi pintu terkunci otomatis.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan lanjut kembali memasak sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Lalu menyiapkan bubur untuk Jackson makan.

 **...**

 **Ceklek!**

Gulp.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap dengan mata terbelalak. Meskipun ada Jackson di gendongannya itu tidak berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol dari belahan dada bibi Irene yang datang membuka pintu apartemen hanya dengan selembar handuk putih. Sial, paha mulusnya seolah bersiul-siul memanggil Chanyeol untuk melihat.

"Oh, Chanyeol. Awawaw, ada Baby Jackson juga ternyata. Ayo masuk dulu." Tanpa canggung dan risih wanita itu tersenyum mempersilakan tetangganya masuk.

Chanyeol jadi berpikir-pikir, apa janda seperti Irene selalu menyambut tamunya seseksi itu?

 _Astaga, ingat Baekhyun ingat Baekhyun ingat Baekhyun, Yeol. Suamimu itu bahkan memiliki paha berisi dan pantat gemuk yang siap menjempit penismu dengan suka cita, jangan lupakan lubang rapatnya yang mencengkeram penismu seolah tak akan melepaskannya lagi! Hidup Baekhyunku yang seksi! Ugh, kenapa jadi tegang._

"Duduk dulu ya, Chanyeol. Bibi ingin pakai baju. Ohya, omong-omong ada apa berkunjung pagi-pagi sekali?"

"A-ah, hanya ingin mengambil penawaran bibi waktu itu. Sekotak kimchi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mata bergerak acak, Jackson memberontak untuk diturunkan tapi pria itu melalaikannya lagi dengan boneka wortel.

Ia tidak mau Jackson menghancurkan apartemen wanita janda seperti Irene yang kesepian.

"Oh, kimchi? Sebentar ya, bibi akan mengambilnya setelah memakai baju."

Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum berbalik pergi memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hampir saja mati. Dia bisa saja meyakinkan ini itu pada Baekhyun, padahal pria sialan sepertinya itu gampang sekali tergoda. Hati boleh terkunci untuk Baekhyun seorang, tapi mata tidak bisa berbohong apalagi menolak jika ada belahan-belahan. Hmm.

"Papapapa.." Jackson memukul dada Chanyeol dengan boneka wortelnya, meminta perhatian sang Daddy kalau dia ingin diturunkan. Sudah tidak sabar ingin merangkak kesana-kemari sendirian.

"Sstt, tidak boleh sayang. Ini bukan apartemen kita, Jackson tidak boleh nakal."

Bayi itu menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan lucunya, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Papapa.."

"Papa? Tidak ada papa disini. Kita sedang di apartemen bibi Irene untuk mengambil kimchi."

"Chi?"

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat gemas. Jackson hanya bisa berkata _papapa_ tidak ada yang lain, bahkan untuk menyebutnya Daddy. Tapi bayi itu baru saja berkata _Chi_ , maksudnya kimchi?

"Eiii, Jackson belum bisa memakan kimchi. Itu rasanya pedas dan membakar lidah. Kau mungkin akan menjerit sampai lidahmu putus bahkan baru mencicipi bumbunya saja." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kurang ajar meledeki bayinya sendiri, "Tunggulah tujuh atau delapan tahun lagi, ya?"

"Papapa.."

"Iya iya papa, tahu kok Jackson lebih sayang papa daripada Daddy. Jangan membuat Daddy iri _dong_ , coba katakan Daddy? Dad-dy."

Jackson terdiam sebentar, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang menurun dari si tinggi sebelum menghela nafas malas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Chanyeol. Baginya, daripada menyebut Chanyeol _Daddy_ lebih baik dia bermain boneka wortel saja. Lagipula kata itu begitu sulit, gigi Jackson baru tumbuh empat.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah bayi laki-lakinya ini. Sifatnya terkadang mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun, membuat gemas saja.

Kemudian Irene keluar dari kamarnya dengan handuk meliliti kepala. Ya ampun, wanita itu sepertinya sengaja membuat Chanyeol gelisah. Kenapa Irene harus memakai kaos tipis yang membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat bra dan celana dalam hitam yang dia kenakan.

Chanyeol menutup mata Jackson agar tidak ternodai tapi bayi itu menggeleng-geleng tidak terima karena dia jadi tidak bisa melihat mainannya sendiri.

"Bibi sudah menunggumu untuk mengambilnya. Kemarin Jaehyun datang untuk meminta kimchi lagi, hampir saja bibi memberikan jatahmu padanya." Irene mengeluarkan kotak kimchi yang sudah dia siapkan khusus untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari kulkas.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa menuju konter dapur dengan ragu. Tapi dia harus mengambil kotak kimchi itu disana lalu bisa segera pulang, setelah ini dia akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sambil memohon-mohon bahkan bila perlu menangis juga.

Jika tahu begini, besok-besok dia menyuruh Baekhyun saja untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku baru ingat sekarang, bi. Makanya langsung kesini." Chanyeol menggendong Jackson dengan satu tangannya sedangkan yang lain tengah terambang untuk mengambil kotak kimchi, tapi Irene menahannya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Astaga, ini genting, darurat dan bahaya.

"Kau akan langsung pulang? Kenapa tidak main-main saja dulu disini." Irene mengitari meja makan dengan langkah lambat, sengaja menurunkan sebelah kerah kaosnya agar Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas melihat bentuk payudaranya yang terbungkus bra. "Diluar juga sedang hujan. Barangkali kau butuh yang hangat-hangat? Atau panas sekaligus."

"A-ah itu, bibi. A-aku harus segera pulang, Baekhyun sudah menunggu dan mungkin kimchinya ku ambil lain kali saja. Bye!" Chanyeol buru-buru berbalik tapi tangannya sudah dicekal dan betapa syoknya Chanyeol ketika.. ketika..

Ketika tangannya dibawa menapak di salah satu payudara Irene. Wanita itu tersenyum miring dan menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk meremasnya, dia yang melakukannya sendiri dia pula yang melenguh. Chanyeol jadi bergidik merasakan tangannya memegang sesuatu yang kenyal-kenyal, Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki payudara yang bulat dan besar tapi Chanyeol bersumpah kalau dia hanya menyukai dada Baekhyun yang kecil namun memuaskan.

Chanyeol bersumpah hanya enak punya Baekhyun! Chanyeol bersumpah! Chanyeol.. ber..s..ump..ah, ugh mengapa ini menarik Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih? Dia pasti sudah gila. Haha.

 _Astaga, maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku akan mendengarkanmu lain kali. Huhu._

Kali ini tidak perlu di tuntun Irene, Chanyeol melakukannya sendiri dengan suka. Dia meremas dada milik Irene dengan ringisan. Perlahan-lahan, berlanjut ke _medium_ , lalu terus sampai menuju level _hard_. Remasannya semakin kuat membuat Irene menggelinjang keenakan. Sial! Tangan Chanyeol itu besar, cukup menampung satu dadanya yang tak kalah besar.

Jackson tersenyum ketika sedang menggigit-gigit boneka wortelnya, lama-kelamaan menjadi tawa girang ketika seseorang yang sangat disukainya semakin mendekat dengan langkah berapi-api dan wajah yang tertekuk marah.

 **Bang!**

"Awh!" Chanyeol melepas remasannya pada dada Irene untuk mengelus belakang kepalanya yang kena hantam benda keras. Disela-sela itu, Chanyeol melihat Irene terbelalak sambil buru-buru membenarkan kaosnya sebelum pria itu pun menyadari sesuatu yang salah disini.

Ya, benar-benar salah. Sangat salah sampai untuk menoleh ke sampingpun rasanya sulit, membuat tenggorokannya tercekat.

"B-Baekhyun? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"KENAPA?! KAU KESAL KARENA ACARA REMAS MEREMASMU TERGANGGU, IYA?!" Baekhyun melotot mengerikan, dia benar-benar marah sampai urat-urat di leher dan pelipisnya bangun. Hidungnya yang cantik menjadi kembang kempis.

Baekhyun mengambil alih Jackson ke dalam gendongannya lalu kembali menyerang kepala Chanyeol dengan spatula yang dia bawa.

"DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN, PEMBOHONG, BUAYA! KAU BILANG TIDAK AKAN TERTARIK DENGAN JANDA TAPI KAU MALAH MENIKMATI PAYUDARANYA BAHKAN MEREMASNYA!"

Irene jadi tergugu melihat kemarahan suami Chanyeol yang biasanya anggun kini tampak seperti naga yang bisa menyemburkan api. Tapi Jackson malah berkebalikan, bukannya menangis ia malah tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan melihat Chanyeol meraung kesakitan. Dia seolah menyemangati _ibu_ nya untuk terus memukul Chanyeol, sampai mampus kalau bisa.

"BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PUNYA HATI! KAU MEMBAWA JACKSON UNTUK MELIHAT PERLAKUAN BEJATMU ITU?! DASAR PRIA TIDAK BERGUNA! JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA PULANG! TIDUR SAJA DENGAN JALANG INI YANG KAU BILANG TIDAK MEMBUATMU TERTARIK!"

"H-hei, sayang . Dengar aku dulu-Aws!" Chanyeol mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya, berniat untuk melindungi kepala malah tangannya yang terkena spatula.

Serius, spatula itu terbuat dari apa sih?

"TERSERAH! SEKARANG AKU MEMBIARKANMU. KAU MAU TIDUR DENGAN IRENE, DENGAN SUNBIN, DENGAN ROSE, DENGAN HAYI TERSERAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan keras, kalau saja tidak ada Jackson dipelukannya. Dia pasti sudah mencari pisau untuk membunuh Chanyeol.

Nafas lelaki mungil itu terengah, bahunya naik-turun tidak santai dan keringat membuat poninya lepek. Baekhyun yang selalu bangun pagi, Baekhyun yang selalu memasak dan Baekhyun yang selalu lelah membereskan rumah dan mengurus bayi mereka tapi seenak jidat Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan alasan ingin mengambil kimchi!

Murahan sekali!

"Jangan coba-coba untuk pulang, hm? Jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku. Selangkah saja kau menginjak lantai apartemen, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi untuk memotong penis sialanmu itu dan menjadikannya makan siang Toben!" Spatula yang menjadi barang kejahatan Baekhyun mengacung-ngacung di depan wajah pucat Chanyeol.

"Kau salah paham, Baek. Ak-aku tidak menggodanya."

"Salah paham jidatmu!" Kemudian Baekhyun beralih pada Irene, "Dasar janda tidak tahu diri! Setelah suamimu melarikan diri sekarang kau menggoda suami orang? Kalian berdua memang cocok, yang satu bajingan dan yang satunya jalang. Kenapa tidak menikah saja?!"

"Bolehkah?"

"DIAM BRENGSEK!" Satu pukulan telak mengenai hidung Chanyeol sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"B-Baekhyun, tenang dulu. Bibi tidak bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol, hanya.. dia yang terlalu memaksa jadi bibi tidak punya pilihan." Irene membela dirinya sambil memelas.

"Hei, itu benar-benar dusta! Kau memfitnahku, tidak bisakah kau berbicara yang sebenarnya?!" Chanyeol jadi berteriak pada Irene.

"Tidak perlu mengelak, Chanyeol. Harusnya kau malu pada dirimu sendiri." Drama wanita itu di mulai, ia bahkan mengeluarkan air mata buaya. "Kalau kau tidak menggodaku mana mungkin aku menyerahkan diri."

Sebenarnya, ayah Baekhyun itu adalah seorang pengacara dan ibunya seorang jaksa. Kurang apalagi mereka untuk bisa menyeret Irene ke penjara? Wanita itu jadi ketakutan memikirkan dia akan mendekam di penjara. Jadi dia membalikkan kesalahannya pada Chanyeol, lagipula salah pria itu juga yang mau-mau saja.

Mungkin Baekhyun marah, dia menjerit sebisanya dan terus mengumpati Chanyeol. Tapi dia benar-benar sakit hati dan kecewa, air asin mulai membungkus maniknya sehingga tampak berkaca-kaca. Dia buru-buru berbalik sebelum Chanyeol mendapatinya menangis.

"B-Baekhyun, dengarkan aku dulu. Hei, sayang!"

"Berhenti. Diam disana dan jangan coba-coba kembali." Baekhyun mengangkat spatulanya syarat agar Chanyeol berhenti, lalu dia benar-benar keluar dari apartemen Irene.

Awal mula Baekhyun bisa ada disana itu karena dia mulai curiga karena Chanyeol lama kembali, dia berniat menyusul dan ternyata apartemen Irene tidak tertutup rapat. Lalu semuanya terjadi.

Chanyeol menatap kosong kepergian Baekhyun, boneka wortel yang tadi Jackson pegang jatuh di lantai dan pria itu bergerak mengambilnya. Boneka yang memiliki mata dan mulut yang membentuk senyum, akan berbunyi jika ditekan. Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan kesalahannya dan dia benar-benar malu pada Baekhyun maupun Jackson.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan sialan! Ku harap kau bercermin sesegera mungkin dan minta pengampunan pada Tuhan. Ingin sekali aku menyebutmu pelacur murahan, tapi aku tidak tega."

Hei Chanyeol, kau baru saja mengatainya.

Irene agak tersentak dengan perkataan Chanyeol, seumur-umur dia bekerja menggoda banyak pria tapi tidak pernah satupun dia menerima umpatan itu. _Pelacur murahan_ terlalu menyakitinya.

Chanyeol berlalu dengan boneka wortel di tangannya. Meninggalkan Irene, meninggalkan kimchi yang menjadi sumber masalah besar ini.

 **...**

Chanyeol seperti gelandangan terduduk didepan pintu apartemennya dan Baekhyun sambil memainkan boneka wortel Jackson. Hanya itu yang dia punya selain ponsel yang sudah dia pakai untuk menghubungi Sehun agar datang, sepertinya pria satu itu bisa membantu membujuk Baekhyun.

"Hei, sialan. Kau tampak menyedihkan, hahaha." Sehun tertawa ketika mendapati keberadaan mengenaskan Chanyeol. Berulang kali dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan tapi tawanya tetap berhasil lolos, "Aish serius ini benar-benar lucu, aku harus memberitahu Luhan hyung setelah ini."

"Aku memintamu datang untuk membantuku, bukan untuk menyumbangkan tawa brengsekmu itu."

"Okay-okay, santai." Sehun menenangkan Chanyeol yang mulai terpancing emosi. Ia duduk disamping pria itu dan menyodorkan plastik berisi bubur untuk Chanyeol, katanya dia juga belum sempat sarapan.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol dan langsung membuka kotak sterofom bubur. Meskipun sangat lapar, dia menjadi tidak berselera karena terus gelisah.

Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

"Makan saja dulu. _Stress_ nya nanti sambung lagi." Sehun yang gemas membantu Chanyeol mengaduk buburnya, "Lagipula hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, mengapa kau bisa setakut ini? Bukankah nanti Baekhyun akan memaafkanmu dengan sendirinya dan dia dengan senang hati membuka pintu untuk menyambutmu pulang. Seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Chanyeol memainkan sendok buburnya dengan wajah merengut, "Kali ini berbeda. Marahnya Baekhyun benar-benar mengerikan, aku tidak pernah melihat dia berapi-api seperti tadi."

Pria pucat itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, menatap prihatin Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu sahabat baiknya. Kalau soal urusan rumah tangga siapa yang sering diterpa badai, jawabannya sudah jelas rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Padahal mereka baru saja menikah dan memiliki putra yang masih berusia delapan bulan.

"Salah kau sendiri sih, ngapain coba pergi ke apartemen janda yang haus belaian. Menggelikan."

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kimchi, tapi janda sialan itu malah menahan tanganku dan membawanya untuk meremas payudaranya yang.. akh aku tidak tahu." Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kesal setelah meletakkan kotak sterofom buburnya di lantai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Yaaa, kenyal-kenyal gitu sih." Jawab Chanyeol polos. Sehun segera meninju kepala Chanyeol sampai terdorong ke samping, "Hei, apa-apaan?! Tadi kau bertanya."

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menjawabnya dengan wajah menjijikkan itu. Kau menyukai bibi Irene?"

"Apa? Tidak! Demi Tuhan aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun dan lubangnya! Juga pantat dan puting gemuknya! Dan_mphh!"

Sehun membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya, "Jangan menjerit, brengsek. Orang-orang melihatmu." Kemudian si pria pucat mengangguk meminta maaf dan terkekeh kikuk pada salah satu penghuni apartemen lain yang menatap mereka seolah orang gila yang patut dijauhi.

Setelah penghuni apartemen itu masuk, Sehun segera menyentak mulut Chanyeol dan menarik tangannya. Karena disana meninggalkan liur menjjijikkan Chanyeol, dia pun melap telapak tangannya di baju pria itu sambil berdesis jijik.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku bicara dengan Baekhyun tidak?"

Pria itu menghela nafas kasar dan mengangguk asal-asalan, "Baik, baiklah. Sekarang makan dan aku akan bicara dengan Baekhyun nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih. Aku janji tidak akan memberimu lembur sering-sering lagi."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku lebih suka lembur daripada gajiku di potong."

"Terima kasih, kau akan terus lembur setiap harinya."

"Terima kasih, Bos-ku. Kau memang panutan semua orang."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Dua orang idiot yang bersahabat baik. Jangan ingatkan berapa usia mereka sebenarnya.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Ugh, Hai!

Author blankzone balik bentar gais /dah boleh nyebut diri author lom? ehe

Maaf gue datang ga bawa chap ebtn maupun cheolseo. Selama gue ngilang gue ga ada waktu ngetik, ide pun ga sempat nyempil kalo yang gue kerjain itu soal-soal muluu, gimana kata demi kata tersusun kalo yang gue stresin itu ujiaaaan muluuu. Gimana mau megang laptop kalo gua pergi bimbeeelll muluu :3

Jan kan ngetik, baca ff aja ga sempat masa. Padahal tinggal baca yakan, ga harus mikir trus ngetik wkwk.

Gue kelas 12. Sedikit lagi menuju jalan penentu akhir. eeA

Belum lagi nanti lanjut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Duh pokoknya, otak gue itu udah abis dibagi-bagi. FF yang ini aja gue nemu di folder tersembunyi, ga revisi atau nambah-nambah lagi langsung gue publis. Ada dua chap, gatau yang satunya bisa gue publis apa ga.

Kampungan sih ceritanya, mana judul ga nyambung, tapi ya gimana. Ini jalan agar kita bertemu dikotak review. Gue rindu. eeeAAaaA

Sudikah kalian menungguku? /HALAH bct

:)

Ps. Doa, semoga kita diberi kemudahan gais. Gua pamit :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

02

[Bak Mandi]

.

.

.

Besoknya hujan masih ingin mengguyur Seoul dan sekitar. Chanyeol kembali di serang penyakit malas geraknya dan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu di sofa ruang tv, kali ini menonton acara olahraga yang membuat matanya tak berkedip. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain bowling atau golf atau basket atau apapun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menebar pesonanya, tapi hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. Karena kejadian meremas dada bibi Irene kemarin masih membuat Baekhyun bisu terhadap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali berada di konter dapur, merajang bombay dengan gigi menggemertak kesal, pisau bertemu dengan talenan terdengar penuh hentak dan kemarahan. Dari arah ruang tv, Chanyeol bergidik mendengarnya dan mencoba membesarkan volume televisi. Ia tak mau dihantui bayang-bayang pisau melayang ke wajahnya. Mengerikan.

"Papapapa.."

Bayi Jackson yang malang, dia dibiarkan bermain di lantai dapur sementara Baekhyun bisa mengawasinya. Si mungil tidak akan menyuruh suami bajingannya itu untuk menjaga Jackson lagi, biarpun Chanyeol sedang absen dari kantor. Baekhyun akan melakukan semua yang dia bisa seorang diri. Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Papapa.." Bayi itu merangkak, mendekati kaki Baekhyun yang berjalan kesana-kemari untuk mengambil garam dan merica. "Papapa.." Dan Jackson tipe bayi cari perhatian.

"Duh, sayang. Main saja disana ya, papa sedang memasak." Baekhyun meninggalkan botol garamnya dan membawa Jackson menjauh namun masih tetap di area konter dapur, saat bayinya sudah lalai lagi dengan mainan Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan kompor.

"Brrmhh, brmmh.. bwababa.."

Nyatanya Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak banyak, Jackson kembali merengek sambil merangkak mendekati kaki Baekhyun minta untuk di gendong. Si mungil menghela nafas lalu mengangkat Jackson ke dalam gendongan dan melap liur bayinya yang merembas sampai dagu. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali sibuk mengaduk tumisan dengan Jackson yang berada di satu tangan dalam gendongan.

"Jacksonie papa manja sekali, ya." Baekhyun terkekeh ketika Jackson langsung diam dengan kepala kecilnya yang merebah ke ceruk leher Baekhyun, dia bergumam-gumam seolah tengah menyampaikan kalimat cintanya untuk sang papa. "Nanti kalau sudah besar jangan seperti Park Chanyeol, ya. Kalau Jacksonie seperti dia, papa akan membuangmu."

Bayinya terkekeh lalu menggeleng-geleng kuat sampai kepalanya mengantuk dagu Baekhyun keras. Si mungil reflek meringis sambil memegang dagunya yang amat sakit, sampai dia tak bisa berkata-kata dan kalau saja Jackson bukan anaknya pasti sudah dia celupkan ke wajan panas berisi sayur di atas kompor. Tahu-tahu Jackson pun ikut memegang kepalanya dengan bibir melengkung sedih sebelum menjerit nangis.

"Cup cup cup, Jacksonie juga kesakitan ya? Cup cup, maafkan papa." Baekhyun beralih mengelus bagian kepala Jackson yang tadi mengantuknya. Tapi tangisan bayi gembul itu semakin histeris, terpaksa Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan membawa Jackson keluar dari konter dapur.

Chanyeol yang sadar volume televisi semakin tenggelam oleh jeritan Jackson segera bangkit dan melihat punggung Baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan bayi mereka. Dia mengiba, ingin sekali mengambil alih bayinya dan mengajaknya bermain monster-monsteran. Tapi dia sadar diri kalau _ibu_ dari bayinya itu pasti akan menendangnya jika dia mendekat.

"Dy.. Ddy..-hiks huwee."

"Apa? Jacksonie bilang apa, sayang?"

Mata Chanyeol membola kegirangan ketika melihat bayinya menjulurkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada dia, benarkah Jackson baru memanggilnya? Tanpa sadar Chanyeol melempar remote di tangannya sembarang dan meloncat keluar dari sofa.

"Uuu sayang Daddy, kenapa menangis, hm? Jelek sekali wajahmu seperti bebek." Dia berjalan dengan tangan yang membuka, menyambut Jackson ke dalam gendongannya dan itu membuat bayi gembul dipelukan Baekhyun bergerak menjadi tidak sabar dengan rengekan memaksa.

Chanyeol bersiul-siul dengan bola mata bergerak acak ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan picingan tajam. Ugh, dia benci sekali pria yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandung Jackson ini tapi dia pun tidak bisa apa-apa ketika bayinya sendiri pun menginginkan ayahnya. Jadi dengan helaan nafas ia melepaskan Jackson untuk berpindah ke gendongan Chanyeol.

Tangis Jackson jadi agak mereda saat Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk sesekali mengelus punggung kecilnya sayang, Baekhyun memerhatikan itu semua. Bagaimana ikatan ayah-anak bisa melunturkan keras hati Baekhyun untuk membenci.

"Mungkin dia sedang ingin di gendong olehmu. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali memasak dan aku tidak ingin mendengar tangisan lagi." Baekhyun mengancam dengan dua jarinya yang menusuk mata Chanyeol, mengingatkan sekali lagi dia tidak akan segan membunuh Chanyeol kalau Jackson kenapa-kenapa.

"Iya iya. Senyum dong, kau juga jelek kalau terus-terusan mengancamku begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, "Jackson lahir dari sebagian diriku, jadi aku tahu cara menenangkannya."

"Terserah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, dia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah bisa tersenyum kecil.

Setidaknya Jackson sudah bisa berusaha membantu merekatkan hubungan kedua orang tuanya. Terlihat jelas ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi, Jackson mulai tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi susunya yang imut. Chanyeol mengusuk kepala bayinya yang ditumbuhi rambut tipis dan membawa mereka kembali duduk di sofa ruang tv. Pria itu dengan suka rela mengganti channel yang menayangkan _Spongebob Squarepants_ agar Jackson lalai. Sebagai tambahan, Chanyeol memberikan boneka wortel ke genggaman erat Jackson.

"Ung.. tadi Daddy mendengar kau seperti memanggil 'Ddy' gitu. Maksudmu Daddy kan? Coba dong katakan sekali lagi, Dad-dy. Ayo katakan sekarang." Dia sudah seperti _Dora_ saja.

Jackson memasukkan ujung boneka wortelnya ke mulut Chanyeol lalu menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman di dada sang ayah. Ia menguap malas dan menatap televisi dengan pandangan datar. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap selagi menarik boneka wortel keluar dari mulut, dia merotasikan bola matanya melihat Jackson yang lagi-lagi menolak.

"Dasar bocah pintar. Kalau saja kau bukan dari spermaku, mungkin sudah ku _pitting_ kepalamu."

"Oi Park Chanyeol! Bicara apa kau, ha? Cari mati?" Baekhyun menghentak pisaunya diatas talenan.

Chanyeol menegang, dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan wajah suami mungilnya yang mungkin sudah berubah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa. Jadi Chanyeol bersiul-siul saja seolah tidak mengatakan apapun.

 **...**

"Mandikan Jackson. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Perintah Baekhyun yang tengah menyedot jusnya dengan sedotan sedangkan ada katalog di pangkuannya.

Oh Chanyeol tahu, si mungil itu nanti akan melingkarkan jenis-jenis _furniture_ yang dia inginkan dengan spidol merah lalu dia tinggal memesannya dengan seenak jidat kemudian ada Chanyeol yang siap menggesek _black card_ nya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun tinggal menunggu barangnya sampai dengan aman ke apartemen. Gampang 'kan? Haha iya gampang.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Baek. Kalau Jackson berontak dan akhirnya tenggelam bagaimana?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa, sih?" Sindir Baekhyun tanpa melihat, "Aku sudah pernah mengajarimu sebelumnya. Jangan sok lupa."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun sebentar untuk membuka pakaian bayi mereka sampai benar-benar telanjang.

"Jangan pakai air dingin dan jangan juga airnya terlalu panas." Beritahu Baekhyun masih tanpa mau menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sudah meringis ngilu.

Ngilu memikirkan _black car_ dnya akan di gesek sebentar lagi. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak melingkari barang-barang tidak penting seperti vas dan _buffet_ yang padahal mereka sudah punya. Jangan pikir Chanyeol pelit, meskipun itu vas, hanya vas dan memang vas, tapi harganya bisa puluhan juta. Untuk apa coba buang-buang uang demi barang yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk menaruh bunga?

"Baik, **Nyonya**." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk seolah Baekhyun sang majikan kejam dan dia maidnya disini.

Chanyeol mengumpati Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang berkomat-kamit serta pelototan mata sebal dan Baekhyun melarikan bola matanya tajam melihat Chanyeol seolah dia memiliki indera keenam. Pria itu segera melarikan diri sebelum terkena semprotan ancaman dari suami mungilnya.

 **...**

Chanyeol mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam bak mandi si kecil untuk merasakan suhu air. Dirasa sudah pas dia mulai mencelupkan setengah tubuh Jackson ke dalam air dan si bayi langsung memekik tidak mau. Chanyeol menahannya dengan bujukan kekanakan sehingga akhirnya Jackson menurut, dia juga menebar banyak bebek karet di dalam bak mandi Jackson.

" _Baby_ , nanti kalau sudah besar jangan seperti Byun Baekhyun, ya. Kalau kau seperti dia, Daddy tidak akan memasukkanmu ke dalam daftar pewaris." Kata Chanyeol selagi tangannya menekan shampo bayi dalam botol, tubuh Jackson agak rebahan sedangkan ada satu tangan besar Chanyeol yang menahan punggungnya. Jadi air hanya menenggelamkan tubuh Jackson sampai batas dada.

Jackson membuka mulutnya untuk menggigit bebek karet sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu serius menggosok rambut tipisnya. Itu menjadi lucu di mata Jackson karena Chanyeol sangat-sangat jarang memandikannya. Selain pria itu selalu sibuk di kantor dan akan pulang malam, saat libur pun Chanyeol juga sering ketiduran jika sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk memandikan Jackson.

Selesai, Chanyeol membawa handuk putih yang sejak tadi berada di kedua pundaknya untuk membungkus tubuh Jackson yang sudah bersih dan wangi. Bayi gembul itu sudah seperti kepompong karena di bungkus dari kepala sampai kaki, hanya menyisakan wajah bulatnya saja.

Pria itu pergi ke kamarnya bersama Baekhyun. Oh soal kamar, mereka sudah bernego tadi jadi tidak masalah jika Chanyeol memasukinya. Dia mengambil sepasang pakaian bayi dan kaos kaki di lemari pakaian khusus si kecil baru kemudian merebahkan Jackson di atas tempat tidur. Sepuluh menit berpakaian, Chanyeol membawa Jackson menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berada di ruang tv.

Melihat ada penampakan di sampingnya, Baekhyun mendongak dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jackson yang sudah seperti hantu. Chanyeol terlalu banyak menaburi bedak di kulit bayinya bahkan juga di mukanya. Memang apapun yang dikerjakan Chanyeol pasti ada saja yang tidak beres.

"Susui dia. Matanya sudah sayu." Chanyeol memberikan Jackson pada Baekhyun yang langsung menerimanya.

Untuk urusan satu ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil alih. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memproduksi susu di dadanya dan memang itu tugasnya untuk menyusui Jackson sampai dia berumur dua tahun. Meski tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol mengerti kalau susu formula tidak terlalu bagus untuk bayi yang masih dimasa pertumbuhan. Chanyeol mau bayinya diberi ASI eksklusif. Titik.

Baekhyun memindahkan katalog dan merebahkan Jackson dipangkuannya, dia bermain peek-a-boo selagi tangan membuka kancing kemeja teratas. Setelah itu ia membawa kepala Jackson ke lengannya untuk dia angkat mendekati dada kirinya. Bibir kecil Jackson langsung menangkap puting gemuk Baekhyun dan menyesapnya rakus, benar-benar kehausan.

Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun untuk lanjut menonton, sesekali pun menoleh pada putranya yang sedang menyusu. Jackson juga menggenggam kaki-kakinya yang sudah terbalut kaos kaki hangat selagi bibir tidak berhenti menghisap. **Gulp** , Chanyeol jadi gelisah menatap dada berisi Baekhyun yang menampung banyak susu. Oh, Baekhyun tidak tahu tatapan mesum Chanyeol karena dia kembali fokus pada katalog disamping pahanya. Kalau dia tahu mungkin rahang Chanyeol sudah bergeser.

"Ekhem.. hm.. cuacanya benar-benar buruk ya, Baek. Dinginnya sampai menembus dinding." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya ke sandaran sofa, secara tak langsung berada di balik pundak Baekhyun.

"Hmm, penghangat ruangannya nyala omong-omong." Jawab Baekhyun tak berminat.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sambil terus berkata sabar dalam hatinya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu diri juga sih, sudah membuat Baekhyun marah dan kecewa kemarin tapi sekarang dia mencoba merayu Baekhyun untuk bermain di ranjang? Cih, bercermin Chanyeol.

"Baek?"

"Hmm." Dehamnya masih tidak berminat.

"Soal kemarin.. aku minta maaf, ya? Sungguh bukan aku yang menggoda bibi Irene. Aku sudah akan pulang tapi dia menarik tanganku dan membawanya ke dadanya yang.. yang.. duh." Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya bingung, kalau dia jujur bagaimana rasanya meremas dada bibi Irene bisa hilang penisnya sekarang juga, "Pokoknya, bukan aku yang memulai."

"Hmmm, tidak ada gunanya membela diri. _Toh_ juga kau menikmatinya, ya 'kan?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, mengiris-ngiris hati Chanyeol dengan tingkahnya yang seolah tidak apa-apa itu. "Jangan bertingkah seolah ini yang pertama. Kau sudah sering begitu kok, jadi **bukan apa-apa**."

Berita siang yang menyiarkan tentang perkembangan cuaca tidak lagi Chanyeol hiraukan. Dia sibuk memerhatikan bentuk wajah Baekhyun dari samping, gurat lelah terlihat dari bawah matanya yang sipit. Baekhyun masih berumur dua puluh tujuh tapi dia sudah banyak menanggung beban seperti pekerjaan rumah tangga, memikirkan tunggakan listrik, air dan gas, keperluan bulanan lainnya dan Jackson. Banyak yang harus di pikulnya pada pundak sempit itu.

Lalu apa gunanya pria yang berumur tiga puluh dua ini? Hanya sekedar memberikan uang dan melesakkan benih ke dalam Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun.." Panggil Chanyeol saat tangannya tanpa sadar mengusak rambut hitam lembut Baekhyun.

Kali ini bukan dehaman tapi tolehan kepala yang Chanyeol terima. Pria itu tersenyum tulus, mengelus pipi bulat Baekhyun dengan jempolnya lalu beralih pada dagu si mungil untuk di jepit gemas.

"Mau mendengar fakta? Mungkin terdengar menggelikan dan tidak bisa kau percaya lagi, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku memang bodoh, cepat terpancing dengan segala sesuatu yang.. itu, tapi aku tidak pernah pakai hati. Maksudku, aku tidak benar-benar tulus ketika aku menyentuh.. itu. Sebenarnya ketika aku melakukannya aku merasa seperti bukan diriku, mungkin aku memiliki alter ego dan diriku yang lain menyukai.. itu, jadi seolah-olah akulah yang melakukannya. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau_"

Kalimat sepanjang rel kereta Chanyeol terbungkam dengan matanya yang melotot tak percaya. Paras manis Baekhyun begitu dekat di penglihatannya selagi kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu terpaut mesra. Hanya tiga detik dan Chanyeol berhasil dibuat kelimpungan dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Jangan berisik. Jackson sudah tidur." Ucap Baekhyun datar, meski begitu binar matanya seolah mengisyaratkan Chanyeol sesuatu.

Ah uhmmm, bolehkah Chanyeol menebak-nebak? Ini mendebarkan.

Chanyeol merendah, berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dengan hembusan nafas berat. "Ranjang atau bathup?"

Baekhyun balas menyeringai menatap Chanyeol, "Sofa."

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Gue bakal sebutin kata **pria** untuk **dominan** dan **lelaki** untuk **submisif**. Menurut gue kata pria lebih kuat sedangkan lelaki itu imut-imut gitu 'kan. Di semua ff gue gitu kok. Sadar ga? /g pntg

Gue salah, di foldernya ada tiga chapter yeay! Bisa gua publis tiga-tiganya yakaan ehe.

Ps. Nangis, bayangin pcy mandiin anaknya sama bbh tuh yaampun gentle bgt buat gue :') g kuad


	3. Chapter 3

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

03

[Tamu Spesial]

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiap-siap mengganti pakaian santainya menjadi pakaian kasual yang cocok di pakai untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Tadi Chanyeol menelponnya kalau akan ada tamu penting dan jauh-jauh dari Taiwan, yaitu anak dari teman bisnis Chanyeol yang ingin berlibur ke Seoul. Karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk dan tidak bisa menemani, jadinya dia di titipkan pada Chanyeol sampai masa liburannya habis. Mungkin sekitaran satu bulan. Diam-diam Baekhyun jadi tidak sabar melihat bagaimana rupa anak teman bisnis Chanyeol itu, katanya sih laki-laki dan dia benar-benar tampan.

Selesai dengan dirinya Baekhyun beralih pada Jackson dan memakaikan pakaian hangat untuk bayinya itu. Tidak lupa dia mengambil dompetnya di atas nakas karena dia sudah berencana pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam. Baekhyun harus membuat masakan spesial untuk tamunya yang datang jauh-jauh itu.

Mengandalkan transportasi umum seperti taksi, Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai di supermarket. Jackson terlihat nyaman di dalam gendongan kangguru dan tidak rewel sama sekali, memudahkan Baekhyun untuk memilah-milah bahan makanan nantinya. Mungkin karena di apartemen tadi Baekhyun sempat menyusui Jackson.

Saat akan mendorong pintu kaca, seseorang juga datang mendorongnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan betapa senangnya dia melihat eksistensi Luhan disampingnya.

"Oh hei, Baekhyun." Sapa Luhan dengan kikikan lucu. Baekhyun membalas sapaan Luhan sebelum mereka memutuskan masuk dan berbelanja bersama-sama.

Soal berbelanja itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi para _ibu_. Baekhyun dan Luhan juga bisa saling berbagi tips tentang resep makanan. _Duh, ibu-ibu_. Kalau begini ceritanya sampai supermarketnya tutup pun mereka tidak selesai-selesai karena ada saja topik yang dibicarakan, buktinya setengah jam mengelilingi rak-rak tidak ada satu pun yang masuk ke troli. Mereka hanya terus berbicara sampai telinga para karyawan supermarket yang hendak membantu jadi pengang.

"Ku dengar dari Sehun kau dan Chanyeol berkelahi lagi, ya?" Tanya Luhan yang berada di samping Baekhyun, sesekali memainkan pipi tembam Jackson.

"Ya begitulah, Lu. Lagi-lagi masalah perempuan." Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar bosan karena sumber masalah pertengkaran memang selalu karena perempuan.

"Chanyeol benar-benar idiot." Tawa Luhan saat dia bergerak untuk mengambil sebotol kecap, namun tidak disangka-sangka Jackson berteriak sambil memanjangkan tangannya pada Luhan. Wajah bayi itu tampak tidak bersahabat.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil memandang Luhan yang kebingungan, "Bayi Jackson marah karena kau mengatai ayahnya idiot." Beritahunya dan Luhan langsung memekik gemas.

"Astaga lucu. Apa dia mengerti ucapanku?" Lelaki yang memiliki julukan rusa itu merendah untuk memainkan kedua pipi Jackson dengan tatapan gemas. "Baiklah, maafkan paman, ya? Janji _deh_ tidak akan mengatai ayahmu lagi."

Jackson menyandarkan sebelah pipinya pada dada Baekhyun sedangkan satu tangan papanya itu bertugas mempuk-puk pantatnya. Bayi itu mengantuk dengan mulut kecilnya yang terbuka untuk menguap. Tingkah itu semakin membuat Luhan tidak tahan ingin melahap bayi gembul milik Baekhyun ini.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan kembali kali ini menuju lemari pendingin yang menyimpan banyak jenis daging, paling utama adalah daging sapi Korea.

"Omong-omong tumben kau berbelanja di hari Kamis?" Kali ini Luhan lagi yang melempar pertanyaan.

"Oh itu, kami kedatangan tamu jauh malam nanti. Kau bisa bergabung kalau kau sempat, Lu." Tawar Baekhyun dan memasukkan satu boks daging sapi Korea ke dalam troli.

Luhan menoleh dengan kening mengernyit penasaran, "Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Katanya anak dari teman bisnis Chanyeol yang ingin berlibur ke Seoul, untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersama kami." Baekhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Luhan, "Katanya lagi sih anak laki-laki dan dia cukup tampan. Kapan lagi bisa melihat daun muda yang segar."

Si lelaki rusa menjadi antusias, "Okay, aku akan membujuk Sehun untuk bertamu ke apartemenmu malam nanti." Kemudian Luhan terus mendumel sendirian, "Ah betapa beruntungnya kau Baekhyun~"

 **...**

Chanyeol pulang lebih awal. Setengah tujuh itu sudah termasuk cepat ketimbang hari biasanya yang bisa menyentuh angka sepuluh malam. Alasannya karena Chanyeol juga ingin menyambut tamunya dengan sopan, karena yang akan datang adalah anak dari teman bisnis maka dia ingin menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka secara langsung.

Si tinggi membantu menyiapkan meja makan sedangkan Baekhyun bertugas memasak, dia juga heran mengapa Baekhyun sangat bersemangat memasak makanan enak yang jarang-jarang sekali lelaki manis itu buatkan. Chanyeol jadi agak curiga.

Masa tamu lebih spesial dari suami, sih?

"Katanya Luhan dan Sehun akan mampir juga. Kalau mereka sempat." Celetuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang asik menatap punggung sempitnya dari belakang setelah membentang taplak meja dan menata alat makan.

"Baguslah, suasana jadi ramai kalau mereka datang." Jawab Chanyeol dengan anggukan kecil.

Si mungil Byun Baekhyun berbalik menghadap suaminya yang sedang bersedekap, si tinggi juga sedang menatapnya dan entah apa maksud tatapan tak biasa itu.

"Ohya, anak teman bisnismu itu serius akan tinggal disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan, ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

 _Ya mana mungkin keberatan kalau anaknya tampan, bisa gagal fokus terus aku setiap harinya, bodoh._

"Tidak. Aku malah senang, kok. Jadi selagi kau di kantor aku punya teman di rumah."

"Hm hm hm hm, teman apa nih maksudnya?"

"Ck, teman ngobrol." Ketus Baekhyun buru-buru kembali menghadap kompor dengan decakan malas tapi belum sempat dia menyentuh spatula, dua lengan besar melilit perutnya dari belakang tanpa izin.

Ya kalau sudah sah mana perlu izin lagi, Baekhyun.

"Apa sih?" Baekhyun menjauhkan batang lehernya dari kecupan maut Chanyeol dengan tangan yang bergerak untuk menarik rambut Chanyeol agar berhenti, "Aku sedang memasak, Chanyeol."

"Ayolah, dua sesi lumatan saja. Pakai lidah juga." Chanyeol merayu dengan tangan yang bergerak acak, menakali pucuk dada Baekhyun yang tertutup kaos tipis.

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol agar suaminya itu jera tapi malah dia yang kena imbas dari cubitan si tinggi itu di puting kanannya, benar-benar buaya mesum yang tidak tahu situasi. Sudah tahu lagi buru-buru persiapan untuk menyambut tamu _lah_ Chanyeol malah meminta kesempatan.

Lenguhan tanda kalah, Baekhyun sudah di pojokkan ke pinggir meja makan dengan tubuh Chanyeol di hadapannya. Si mesum itu tersenyum dalam dua belah bibir yang memagut milik Baekhyun, membuat kecapan dan desisan mengisi suasana konter dapur yang senyap. Untung saja Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk mematikan kompor.

Menit-menit kotor berlalu, dering original ponsel Chanyeol memutuskan jalinan bibir dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu, kalau tidak mungkin saja dia akan berakhir mengangkang di atas meja makan sebagai hidangan utama Park Chanyeol.

" _Paman, aku sudah tiba di bandara Incheon. Bisakah paman menjemput? Aku tidak begitu tahu jalanan Seoul._ "

Dalam engahannya Baekhyun mencuri dengar suara maskulin dari seberang sambungan sampai membangkitkan bulu kuduknya. Dari suaranya saja sudah luar biasa keren meskipun pengucapan bahasa Koreanya terdengar lucu, apalagi bagian yang lain 'kan?

"Ah, iya. Paman akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah lima belas menit lagi."

Setelah sambungan terputus Chanyeol segera pamit pada _Nyonya Besar_ dan menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tv, kemudian keluar dari apartemen dengan langkah terburu-buru.

 **...**

Baekhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya seperti anak bebek yang berbulu kuning. Setelah mendapat telepon dadakan saat dia tengah mengecek puding dalam kulkas, Luhan mengabari kalau dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang. Tiba-tiba Sehun demam dan dia tidak bisa di tinggal sendirian. Padahal menurut pengakuannya pula Sehun sudah menyuruhnya pergi sendiri tapi ya karena Luhan adalah anjing-maksudnya karena setia dia memilih tinggal bersama Sehun di apartemen.

Jadi sekarang Baekhyun hanya duduk di meja makan sendirian sambil sesekali terjun ke dunia instagram sambil menunggu suaminya pulang membawa tamu tampan mereka itu. Tenang saja, Jackson sudah tertidur nyenyak dengan boneka wortel di genggamannya setelah di _nina-bobo_ kan oleh Baekhyun.

Banyak waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas, suara pin apartemen di tekan membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan meninggalkan ponselnya untuk kabur ke pintu utama. Jemari kakinya bergerak gugup dengan tangan yang terkepal penasaran ketika pintu di tarik Chanyeol, samar dia bisa melihat bentuk fisik tamu mereka melalui celah telinga lebar dan rambut berantakan suaminya itu.

Sial, bocah SMA itu sangat tinggi dan rambutnya hitam seperti briket.

"Oh hei, bikin kaget saja." Chanyeol memegang dadanya ketika dia mengangkat dagu dan mendapati eksistensi si pendek yang seperti hantu.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya dan celingukan ke balik punggung Chanyeol, merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk berkenalan dengan daun muda. Dasar ya Baekhyun, dari dulu itu memang dia sukanya sama _berondong_ tapi entah mengapa bisa jadi _istri_ seorang pewaris yang sudah berumur kepala tiga seperti Chanyeol.

"Nak, masuklah." Chanyeol membalik sedikit badannya untuk memanggil seorang remaja yang mengenakan jeans dan _bomber_ dengan kaos hitam bertuliskan _nerdy_ di bagian dada. Rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahi dan matanya yang berkantung itu malah membuat dia semakin tampan.

Baekhyun tersenyum sok manis, menyambut hangat tamu mereka yang sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan kini tengah membungkuk padanya dengan senyum satu sudut.

"Halo, aku Lai Guanlin yang datang dari Taipei. Semoga paman tidak keberatan dengan keberadaanku disini ya." Remaja itu tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang astaga bikin Baekhyun berdebar saja.

"O-oh ya, semoga juga kau betah disini. Aku Baekhyun."

"Dia ini suami paman omong-omong." Tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum bodoh membuat Guanlin membalasnya kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke konter dapur, uap dari masakan enak Baekhyun menyerbak kemana-mana membuat Guanlin yang menyeret kopernya bergumam 'Woah~' dan meninggalkan barang bawaannya di dekat sofa ruang tv, bersama ranselnya yang sudah seperti ransel orang-orang pendaki. Besar sekali.

Baekhyun merasa amat tersanjung saat mendengar pujian suci dari Guanlin ketika mencicipi masakannya. Jujur saja bahasa Korea yang di ucapkan Guanlin tidak terlalu fasih dan aksennya terdengar aneh, tapi itu yang memikat Baekhyun untuk terus-terusan memerhatikan remaja itu.

"Kenapa kau memilih Seoul untuk pergi berlibur? Kau bisa saja pergi ke Dubai, Hawaii, Eropa, Afrika. Kalau tetap Korea, ya minimal pulau Jeju." Tanya Chanyeol setelah meninggalkan topik tentang kabar keluarga Guanlin di Taipei.

Guanlin bergumam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ah, aku sudah pernah ke Jeju bersama teman-temanku. Tapi aku belum pernah ke Seoul, jadi aku penasaran."

"Begitu, ya. Seoul juga tidak buruk tapi inilah dia, kota ini sangat sibuk." Kekeh Chanyeol.

Pemuda Taipei itu mengangguk kemudian menyendok lagi makanannya.

"Omong-omong kau sudah kelas berapa, Guanlin?" Kali ini Baekhyun ingin ikut nimbrung karena sejak tadi dia dalam mode _silent_ , ingin lebih teliti memerhatikan gerak-gerik Guanlin katanya.

"Aku? Eung.. aku berada di tahun terakhir SMA."

"Kau sangat muda." Puji Baekhyun dengan senyum malu-malu. Dia pikir dia itu gadis remaja yang dihadapkan dengan pangeran?

Guanlin balas tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya bersama Chanyeol. Dari pertama ia melihat suami pamannya ini dia sudah menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun berkedip, menghela nafas dan caranya berbicara. Sangat manis juga lucu.

"Paman juga sangat muda."

Chanyeol yang merasa ada hawa berbunga-bunga dari keduanya mengernyit heran, kenapa Baekhyun bisa sekalem ini? Biasanya juga seperti singa betina yang kelaparan, bisanya marah-marah mengerikan.

Tapi tenang saja, Guanlin tidak memerankan karakter perusak hubungan orang dalam cerita manis-asin kehidupan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini, kok.

"Oh terima kasih."

Selanjutnya ruang makan diisi dengan obrolan random Baekhyun dan Guanlin, ketika Chanyeol ingin bergabung selalu saja percakapan dia tidak nyambung dengan mereka. Artinya dia tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya diantara Baekhyun dan Guanlin yang sial seperti model profesional visualnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun dengan mencubit paha kenyalnya pelan, Baekhyun memang menoleh namun bukan untuk bertanya mengapa, tapi malah mempelototinya dengan tendangan kaki dibawah meja.

Lai Guanlin, masalah terberat Chanyeol untuk hari-hari kedepan.

 **...**

Bangun pagi adalah kebiasaan Guanlin karena dia masihlah pelajar yang harus berangkat pagi dari Rumah ke Sekolah, tidak peduli hari sedang libur atau tidak dia akan tetap bangun cepat. Disaat angka pada jam digital menunjukkan angka enam dan disaat fajar mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur menyambut matahari terbit sebentar lagi.

Awalnya dia pikir baru dialah yang bangun pertama kali karena keadaan apartemen sangat sepi, tidak ada suara paman dan suami pamannya itu namun tebakannya salah ketika dia mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menimang-nimang Jackson di sofa ruang tv. Sesekali mengajak bayi gembul itu bercanda-canda kecil yang dibalas gumaman dan tawa renyah dari Jackson.

Menyadari angin datang dari samping kanan dan sofa yang bergerak, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah bantal Guanlin yang masih saja tampan meskipun sembab.

"Oh, kau bangun awal, Guanlin?"

"Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, paman."

Remaja itu menunduk untuk melihat Jackson yang terduduk menyandar di dada Baekhyun, otomatis tubuhnya dekat dengan si pendek yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku baru melihatnya pagi ini." Kata Guanlin sambil menoel-noel pipi bulat Jackson yang sedang menatapnya lama, seolah bingung dengan orang asing yang mau menyaingi ketampanan Daddy-nya ini. "Dia lucu sekali."

Pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini, jika Jackson terbangun lebih awal dia akan langsung dimandikan oleh Baekhyun kemudian dipakaikan pakaian hangat setelah di taburi banyak bedak, _baby cologne_ dan _baby cologne hair_. Bayi itu jadi sangat wangi membuat siapapun betah menempel lama-lama dengannya.

"Menurutmu Jackson mirip siapa, Guan?" Tanya Baekhyun memainkan genggaman bayinya yang tiba-tiba sangat menyukai Guanlin, dia tertawa saat remaja itu bermain _peek-a-boo_ yang memang menjadi favorite Jackson.

"Namanya Jackson?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Dia sangat mirip paman Chanyeol. Orang-orang yang melihatnya akan langsung tahu kalau Jackson ini anaknya Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan sedikit kecewa, tidak bisakah orang-orang mengatakan kalau Jackson ini setidaknya mirip Baekhyun meskipun hanya satu persen saja? Guanlin bukan yang pertama mengatakan kalau Jackson mirip sekali Chanyeol, sudah ada kedua orang tua maupun mertuanya, pasangan absurd Sehun-Luhan, teman-teman kampusnya dulu, bahkan orang-orang asing yang dia jumpai di jalan.

Sudah biasa.

"Kenapa paman cemberut? Karena aku bilang Jackson mirip paman Chanyeol, ya?" Guanlin tersenyum geli sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang manis.

"Uhm, sebenarnya sudah biasa, sih. Memang banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Kubilang juga apa, paman."

Tiba-tiba Jackson meronta ingin ke pangkuan Guanlin, tangan Baekhyun yang melilit perutnya merasa kewalahan menahan gerakan bayinya yang sangat kuat. Namun meskipun tidak biasa Guanlin tetap membuka tangannya untuk menyambut sang keponakan, bisakah dia menyebut Jackson keponakan? Guanlin ingin menjadi bagian dari memori bayi ini untuk diceritakan dimasa depannya.

"Guanlin, jangan memanggilku paman. Aku tidak setua Chanyeol." Celetuk Baekhyun saat dia memiringkan duduknya menghadap Guanlin. "Hyung saja."

"Tapi.. aku merasa tidak enak."

"Jangan berlebihan," Baekhyun tertawa, "tidak masalah kok kalau kau memanggilku hyung. Yang jangan kau memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu, sangat tidak pantas untuknya yang sudah tua."

"Ekhem!"

Baekhyun dan Guanlin meneleng ke sumber dehaman keras bersamaan. Si pendeklah yang pertama kali bereaksi dengan decakan dan rotasian bola mata.

"Sudah datang saja dia."

Chanyeol yang mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya memasuki kamar lagi dengan bantingan pintu. Tadinya dia keluar karena mendengar suara Baekhyun dan ingin meminta ciuman pagi dari si pendek, tapi tahu-tahu sudah ada Guanlin disana dan mereka sedang membicarakannya.

Pagi pertama dengan keberadaan Guanlin di apartemen mereka. Buruk.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Adakah yang protes kalo gue nyempilin Guanlin? Tenang gais, Guanlin perannya ga banyak dan ga bakal ngaruh.

O y, cerita ini ga berkonflik berat, kaya daily life Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai orang tua bersama Baby Jackson :)

Gua ada rencana ngetik chap 4, karena di folder Cuma ada 3 chap kayanya kesikitan kalo ditamatin.

Terima kasih buat review yang masuk, buat siders gapapa kuucapin makasi juga :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

04

[Jackson Bersama Daddy, Papa Bersenang-senang]

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu, ha? Jadi kau tidak mau membawa Jackson ke kantor karena malu bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu? Siapa itu? Hayi atau Jieun? Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun mengomel sesukanya sambil memasukkan Jackson ke dalam gendongan kangguru yang sudah bertengger dipundak Chanyeol.

Lucu sekali disaat Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan setelan dan rambutnya yang ditata keatas, dia harus membawa Jackson ditambah gendongan kangguru bersamanya.

Si tinggi cemberut dikursi makan, menunduk untuk menatap bayinya yang sudah rapi dan wangi _cologne_. Kedua tangannya menapak di pantat Jackson dan memukulnya sesekali. Kenapa Jackson harus bangun pagi-pagi begini?

"Hyung, bukankah akan merepotkan jika paman Chanyeol bekerja sambil membawa Jackson? Kalau Hyung tidak keberatan aku bisa menjaga Jackson di rumah saja." Guanlin yang baru mengambil sekotak yogurt dikulkas kembali duduk disalah satu kursi makan, menatap iba pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi pasrah membisu.

Park Chanyeol sedang kesal, memangnya siapa yang mau peduli.

"Tidak perlu Guanlin-ah, kau punya rencana tur hari ini bersama Jihoon 'kan? Nikmati waktumu, okay." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, meletakkan sepiring omelet kehadapan Guanlin dan Chanyeol yang melayangkan tatapan sebal.

"Aku sudah memasukkan keperluan Jackson ke dalam _totebag_. Ada ASI dalam dot, bubur instan yang bisa diseduh dengan air panas dan persedian diapers. Kalau Jackson sudah rewel coba buka pakaiannya, mungkin saja dia kepanasan atau kalau memang masih rewel nyanyikan dia sebuah lagu sambil menimang-nimang, mungkin dia mengantuk."

Guanlin ikut mendengarkan penuturan Baekhyun sambil mengunyah omeletnya sepelan mungkin. Sebenarnya situasi di konter dapur pagi ini sedikit canggung. Dengan keterdiaman Chanyeol dan ocehan Baekhyun membuat Guanlin tidak tahu harus menempatkan dirinya dimana, harusnya dia goleran saja di kasur.

"Telinga lebar itu fungsinya untuk apa sih?" Baekhyun mulai geram, "Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Bahkan tetangga sebelah bisa mendengarmu, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol malas, "Baiklah, baik." Angguk si tinggi pada akhirnya ia mengalah, tetap membawa Jackson ke kantor.

"Nah, harusnya begitu. Sekali-sekali biarkan aku menikmati waktu bebasku." Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah, dia bahkan terlampau semangat mencium kedua pipi bulat bayinya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

 **...**

Luhan datang ke apartemen Baekhyun dengan pakaian rapi. Tadi ditelpon, Baekhyun bilang kalau mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berada diluar. Tentu saja Luhan senang bukan main, semenjak suami dari sahabat tunangannya ini melahirkan Jackson waktu bersenang-senang Baekhyun semakin minim. Belum lagi pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci, memasak, menyetrika pakaian kerja Chanyeol, mengepel lantai dan membersihkan dapur.

Itulah mengapa Luhan belum mau menikah, melihat Baekhyun saja sudah kerepotan. Meskipun keinginan memiliki anak menggemaskan seperti Jackson begitu besar, tapi Luhan bisa menahannya. Setidaknya sampai lima tahun lagi.

"Jadi ada angin apa Chanyeol mau membawa Jackson ke kantor? Apa kau memujuknya dengan enam ronde?" Luhan memegang cangkir teh krisannya selagi mata menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di meja rias, melapisi wajah manisnya dengan make up minimalis sehingga terlihat natural.

"Cih, enam ronde bukankah enak di Chanyeol? Aku hanya mengancamnya sedikit." Baekhyun menyudahi memakai maskaranya sambil sesekali menatap pantulan Luhan di cermin.

Luhan mengekeh, Chanyeol memang mudah sekali diancam suaminya sendiri.

"Lalu dimana anak Taipei itu? Aku belum melihatnya omong-omong." Simungil milik Sehun itu merengek karena setiap kali dia punya kesempatan mampir ke apartemen Baekhyun, Guanlin pasti sedang diluar menikmati liburannya bersama adik Chanyeol.

Ya adik Chanyeol, yang imut menggemaskan dan bersyukur tidak ketularan idiot kakaknya.

"Sudah pergi bersama Jihoon. Mungkin kau dengan dia tidak jodoh, lagipula bahaya kalau kau melihatnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan sangat menyukainya, pesonanya sulit untuk di tolak dan dia begitu tampan. Sial, padahal usianya masih tujuh belas." Sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun mengumpat ketika sedang melakukan _finishing_ pada rambutnya.

"Oh astaga, semenakjubkan apa remaja itu? Aku semakin penasaran, sejauh ini tidak ada yang membuatku berpaling dari Sehun."

"Ya, dan aku bersumpah ketika kau melihatnya kau rela melepaskan Sehun begitu saja."

Luhan nampak berpikir dengan kening berkerut sebelum menyentak, "Ya! Bukankah kau melebih-lebihkan?"

Lalu Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan bangkit dari kursi rias, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil koleksi sepatunya yang berada dibagian bawah. Disana banyak sekali kotak-kotak sepatu bermerk luar negeri yang Chanyeol belikan untuknya.

"Kau benar, aku melebih-lebihkannya kecuali pada bagian dia tampan. Dia benar-benar pantas disebut begitu dengan wajah pucat dan rahang berbentuk. Lagipula ku tebak dia amatir soal ranjang."

"Bahkah melakukan _french kiss_ saja tidak tahu, 'kan?"

Lalu kedua lelaki itu tertawa dengan senyum terselubung masing-masing. Memangnya mereka pikir remaja itu tidak tahu apa-apa? Baekhyun pasti terkejut jika tahu Guanlin lebih pro dari suaminya.

"Terus kita akan kemana dulu?" Tanya Luhan, kali ini dia pulalah yang mendekat ke meja rias untuk mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin spa, menikur, belanja ke mall, membeli pakaian dan sepatu baru untuk Jackson, makan siang di restoran milik Kang Daniel, menonton film, oh apa boleh aku ke klub?"

Luhan melotot dan segera berbalik menghadap Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan menapak di pinggang.

"Kecuali klub Baekhyun, kau gila? Kau masih dimasa-masanya menyusui."

Baekhyun berdecak malas. Untung saja Jackson benar-benar anak yang dilahirkannya susah payah, jadi bukan hal yang memberatkan jika Baekhyun absen dari klub yang sering dia kunjungi ketika masih lajang dulu.

"Dan lagi, memangnya kau punya simpanan uang sebanyak itu untuk bersenang-senang?"

Si mungil Byun menyeringai sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, "Aku punya ini dan kau pun bisa menggunakannya."

Luhan ikut menyeringai setan.

 **...**

Sehun menatap Hayi dan Hayi menatap Jieun yang sedang melap tumpahan susu dikarpet bulu edisi terbatas yang ada diruang kerja Chanyeol. Sedangkan di pemilik ruangan sedang berdiri didekat dinding kaca tengah mempuk-puk pantat kecil Jackson. Beberapa jam yang lalu ruang kuasa Chanyeol dipenuhi jeritan tangis bayi yang memekakkan sampai ayah satu anak itu kalang kabut menenangkan bayinya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya ketiga bawahannya dipanggil untuk membantu, tapi Jackson tetap tidak mau diam. Bayi itu menginginkan papanya atau setidaknya ingin kehangatan dari Daddynya yang baru dia dapatkan sekarang.

Alasan mengapa Jackson menangis adalah Chanyeol yang membiarkan bayinya goleran di sofa sedangkan dia fokus ke laptop. Bukankah Jackson itu bayi yang suka cari perhatian? Jadi dia menangis saja agar diperhatikan.

"Jackson sudah tidur?" Bisik Sehun saat mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana wajah damai Jackson yang bersandar di pundak sang sahabat. "Ah syukurlah dia tertidur."

Kemudian Sehun memerintah Hayi untuk menyiapkan sofa agar Jackson direbahkan disana lagi, wanita itu menurut cepat karena trauma mendengar jeritan Jackson. Telinganya masih pengang sampai sekarang.

"ASInya tumpah semua. Bagaimana jika Jackson terbangun dalam keadaan haus?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sofa sehabis menidurkan Jackson dan menyelimutinya.

"Telpon saja _istri_ bapak untuk datang ke kantor. Tidak ada cara lain." Jieun menyahut dikarpet.

"Atau beli saja susu formu_"

"Aku tidak memberikan bayiku susu formula." Chanyeol menyahut cepat dengan rotasian bola mata bosan.

"Hei apa salahnya, Yeol? Susu formula sebagai alternatif ketika _ibu_ nya tidak ada." Sehun protes. Kadang sahabatnya ini berlebihan menanggapi sesuatu. Padahal banyak bayi yang diberi susu formula sebagai selingan.

"Tetap saja tidak."

"Yasudah, berarti telpon Baekhyun dan suruh dia datang ke kantor."

Chanyeol berpikir dengan mata fokus pada wajah tertidur Jackson. Hatinya ragu apakah dia harus menelpon Baekhyun atau tidak. Masalahnya ini baru beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Jackson dititipkan padanya, lagipula Baekhyun akan marah besar jika tahu ASInya tumpah sia-sia. Karena suami mungilnya itu selalu mengeluh saat memompa ASI, katanya nyeri dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya.

"Apa karyawan wanita kita ada yang sedang dalam masa menyusui?"

Sehun melempar kaos Jackson sampai mengenai wajah tanpa dosa Chanyeol yang baru saja berbicara.

"Sinting."

 **...**

Kelopak mata kecil Jackson bergerak perlahan sebelum membuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap, tangannya mulai terulur-ulur dengan kaki menendang. Chanyeol yang menangkap pergerakan itu dari ujung matanya menoleh dan terkejut melihat bayinya sudah terbangun dengan jiwa yang lebih _kalem_. Bersyukur untuk itu karena sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih belum berani menelpon Baekhyun untuk datang ke kantor.

"Oh anak kesayangan Daddy sudah bangun hmmmm." Katanya sambil meninggalkan meja kerja.

Chanyeol mengangkat bayinya kedalam pangkuan sambil merapikan rambut halusnya yang acak-acakan. Si tinggi masih ingat pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan beberapa menit lalu jika waktu makan siang Jackson itu lebih cepat satu jam. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh, Jackson terbangun karena merasa lapar.

"Kau pasti lapar, ya? Sebentar Daddy buatkan buburnya."

Jackson merengek tidak mau diturunkan dan itu menjadi alarm bahaya bagi Chanyeol, merasa was-was bayinya akan menjerit lagi. Jadi Chanyeol menggendongnya selagi mengambil mangkuk dan sendok bayi dalam _totebag_ , dia juga sempat melap kedua benda itu dengan tisu agar benar-benar bersih sebelum mengambil kotak bubur instan dan membaca cara penyajiannya.

Tuang bubuk bubur instan beras merahnya ke dalam mangkuk, tambahkan air panas dan aduk hingga merata. Okay, Chanyeol paham dengan cepat jika penyajiannya semudah ini.

Sebenarnya agak sulit ketika dia hendak merobek sudut bungkus buburnya karena satu tangan dipakai untuk menggendong Jackson, belum lagi bayinya banyak bergerak.

"Duh, tenanglah. Sudah tidak sabar untuk makan, ya?" Chanyeol mengecup-ngecup pipi bayinya sekilas dan lanjut menuangkan bubuk bubur ke dalam mangkuk.

Padahal bisa saja Chanyeol memerintah Hayi untuk membuatkan bubur dan menyuruh Jieun untuk menjaga Jackson. Tapi Chanyeol mencoba menyimpan kekuasaannya itu demi putra satu-satunya ini, ia ingin menikmati waktu dimana bisa mengurus Jackson dengan tangan sendiri. Tanpa bantuan orang tua maupun mertua, tanpa Baekhyun dan tanpa karyawan kantornya.

Ada baiknya juga hari ini Jackson dititipkan padanya, jadi Chanyeol tahu seberat apa beban yang Baekhyun tanggung selama dia di kantor. Mengurus anak lebih berat daripada mengerjakan tumpukan berkas dan melakukan meeting dadakan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dispenser untuk menambahkan air panas, setelahnya diaduk bubur berwarna merah kecoklatan milik Jackson itu sampai merata dan dirasakannya sedikit, apakah buburnya terlalu panas atau sudah bisa dimakan untuk seukuran bayi.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Jackson sudah bisa makan bersama Daddy."

Jackson menggumam semangat melihat makanannya sudah siap santap di tangan Chanyeol. Mata besarnya membuka penuh minat.

"Jangan menangis, okay? Jangan membuat Daddy harus menelpon papa dan berakhir dimarahi. Sekali-sekali sayangilah Daddymu yang keren ini, Jack." Kata Chanyeol selagi mengikat simpul tali celemek bayi bergambar rilakkuma dileher Jackson.

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk."

Hayi menyembulkan kepalanya dan betapa gemasnya ia menangkap pemandangan ayah satu anak itu tengah menyuapi bayinya di sofa. Betapa kerennya Chanyeol terlihat, memakai setelan lengkap dengan dasi yang sedikit melongar tapi harus mengasuh putranya yang masih berumur delapan bulan.

"Saya butuh tanda tangan bapak." Wanita itu mendekat dengan dokumen ditangannya.

"Taruh saja dimeja, nanti saya tandatangani." Perintah Chanyeol tanpa menolah, dia fokus pada mulut kecil Jackson yang kini sudah belepotan.

Setelah meletakkan dokumennya Hayi tidak langsung keluar, dia mendekat ke arah sofa dan berjongkok didepan Chanyeol. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jackson yang menatapnya bingung, tidak pernah lihat wanita cantik mungkin.

Tapi,

PAPANYA JAUH LEBIH CANTIK, MAAF.

"Jacksonie, ini Hayi noona." Kata wanita itu sambil memainkan kepalan tangan Jackson sesekali mencubit pipi bulatnya.

Hayi menatap Jackson dengan senyum tipis, "Apa Baekhyun Oppa masih berpikir aku ini selingkuhanmu?"

"Dan selalu akan begitu." Jawab Chanyeol malas jika harus mengingat-ngingat pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun.

Pasti menyangkut Hayi atau tidak Jieun, atau Sunbin, atau wanita lain yang bahkan tidak Baekhyun tahu namanya.

"Aku tidak mau dicap buruk terus olehnya, cobalah bicara baik-baik dan katakan kalau aku ini mantan juniormu dalam klub musik." Hayi mendengus, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaimu sejak kau meledekiku karena suaraku sumbang."

"Mendengar namamu saja Baekhyun langsung _badmood_ , bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya? Ku pikir biar saja dia tahu sendiri nanti."

Sebenarnya seperti itulah hubungan Chanyeol dan Hayi. Sebatas senior dan junior ketika mereka masih bergabung di klub musik, Hayi memang mengagumi Chanyeol karena dia menguasai banyak alat musik tapi bukan berarti dia mencintai pria idiot itu.

"Yasudah balik bekerja sana."

"Baik, pak Chanyeol yang terhormat. Saya pamit dulu."

Hayi mencubit pipi Jackson sebelum keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

"Uwah, kau menghabiskan buburnya dengan cepat. Pasti lapar sekali, ya?" Chanyeol menertawai bayinya sendiri lalu meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu keatas meja. "Nah, sekarang waktunya main." Si tinggi memberikan boneka wortel pada Jackson yang langsung tertawa menampakkan gusi imutnya.

Merasa bosan Chanyeol iseng untuk menghidupkan ponsel yang sedari tadi mati dalam keadaan tercharge. Tak berapa lama pesan berturut-turut masuk.

 **Tling!**

 **Tling!**

 **Tling!**

 **Tling!**

 **Tling!**

"Apa-apaan, siapa yang mengirim sms sebanyak ini?"

Chanyeol membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya yang terdapat foto seksi Baekhyun dan langsung masuk ke ruang pesan. Mata bulatnya melotot ketika membaca pesan pemberitahuan kalau salah satu _black card_ nya baru saja menghabiskan puluhan juta di _departement store_ , sebelas juta di rumah kecantikan, empat juta di salon menikur, tiga juta di restoran Kang Daniel, dan empat puluh juta untuk pakaian bayi.

Astaga, Baekhyun.

 **...**

"Kau yakin tak apa memakai kartu Chanyeol tanpa memberitahunya?" Tanya Luhan sedikit khawatir, dia juga merasa sedikit.. yah tidak enak sudah ikut-ikutan memakai uang Chanyeol.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di restoran Kang Daniel.

Baekhyun tertawa santai, "Suamiku itu seorang CEO, dia tidak akan miskin meskipun aku memakai uangnya ratusan juta dalam sehari. Lagipula kau yakin hanya akan membeli pakaian murah dipasar untuk bayimu, makan di pinggir jalan dan lebih memilih luluran sendiri dirumah disaat ada suamimu yang berdiri kokoh sebagai CEO?"

Kok Luhan agak kesal ya dengan kesombongan Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak akan marah karena aku prioritasnya. Katanya sih, kalau aku bahagia dia juga bahagia." Baekhyun memasukkan sesendok cake penuh krim ke mulutnya, "Bahagianya aku itu menghabiskan uang Chanyeol, dan bahagianya Chanyeol melihatku bahagia."

Luhan meringis. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa seperti Baekhyun yang sanggup menghabiskan uang ratusan juta dalam sehari, karena tunangannya bukan CEO.

Oh Sehun, hanyalah sekretaris dari seorang CEO Park Chanyeol.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

05

[Jihoon _Samchon_ ]

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas karpet ruang tv dengan selimut lembut membentang luas dibawah tubuh Jackson yang berbaring. Papa satu anak itu dengan bahagianya memakaikan Jackson macam-macam pakaian baru yang siang tadi dibelinya bersama Luhan, syukurlah beberapa pasang cocok ditubuh putranya dan tampak menggemaskan. Aksesori lain seperti topi, bandana, sepatu dan kaus kaki lucu juga turut Baekhyun tes di tubuh Jackson.

"Chanyeol, lihat. Kaus kakinya sangat cocok dipakai dengan sepatu yang biru ini 'kan? Jackson terlihat tampan." Baekhyun memuji bayinya tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mendengus kesal, seberusaha mungkin mengabaikan suami mungilnya dan fokus pada sekilas info di televisi.

"Kau marah?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap sok polos, "Aku tidak percaya kau seperhitungan itu dengan suami dan juga anakmu, Yeol." Kemudian menggeleng-geleng dramatis.

Chanyeol tidak mau menjawab dan kini menyilakan kakinya diatas sofa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuang semua yang kubeli."

Baekhyun tersenyum menang diam-diam ketika mendengar helaan nafas si tinggi yang kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak marah, Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya."

"Aku hanya lelah, Jackson lumayan rewel."

"Lihat, mengurus anak itu tidak mudahkan? Bayangkan saja aku harus mengurus Jackson sambil melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Menjadi aku jauh lebih melelahkan. Baik-baiklah denganku." Baekhyun mulai sewot ternyata.

Kalau saja tidak ada cincin pengikat di jari manis Baekhyun sudah Chanyeol lempari remote kepalanya itu. Dia tidak mau diseret oleh ibu mertuanya ke penjara dengan kasus kekerasan dalam rumah tangga.

"Kurang baik apa aku ini dimatamu, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada pasrah, pokoknya bagi Baekhyun dia itu selalu salah.

"Kurangmu? Kau berselingkuh."

Damn. Chanyeol lelah berdebat jadi ia putuskan untuk diam dan segera mengganti channel yang menayangkan program komedi, dia butuh yang segar-segar untuk meredam kekesalannya.

Suara pin apartemen yang ditekan mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun sesaat untuk menoleh ke arah pintu, itu pasti Guanlin yang sudah pul_

"Selamat malam! Park Jihoon mampir sebentar, ingin numpang makan!"

Chanyeol yang tadi tidak mau peduli pun reflek menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tak menyangka adiknya menyempatkan mampir karena biasanya sehabis mengantar Guanlin, Jihoon akan kembali ke rumah orang tua mereka.

"Oh, Hyung. Kenapa jam segini kau sudah ada di apartemen?"

Benar, jam dinding masih menunjukkan angka delapan malam. Chanyeol pulang lebih awal karena Jackson tentu saja.

"Berisik." Sahut Chanyeol tak senang, maniknya kembali jatuh ke televisi.

Jihoon yang diketusin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan mendekat ke karpet, meninggalkan Guanlin yang memegang tiga paperbag oleh-oleh yang dibelinya untuk keluarga di Taipei. Saat tangan Jihoon sudah terangkat untuk menyentuh Jackson, Baekhyun buru-buru menepis.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu, gendut."

"Kakak ipar! Jangan memanggilku gendut didepan Guanlin! Aku malu!"

Guanlin mengekeh saat berjalan ke dapur. Padahal tidak usah Baekhyun sebut gendut pun pemuda Taipei itu tahu seperti apa bentuk tubuh Jihoon.

"Heh, kau kurus pun Guanlin tidak akan menyukaimu. Sadar diri saja."

"Kakak ipar! Tolong beri pestisida diminuman suamimu itu! Aku membencinya sejak aku tahu kalau namaku berada dibawah namanya dalam kartu keluarga dulu!"

Ya, sebenci itu Jihoon dengan kakak kandungnya. Sampai menyesal dia lahir terlambat dari perut ibunya yang sudah pernah mengandung Chanyeol.

Guanlin datang dari dapur dengan segelas jus jeruk kemasan dan memberikannya untuk Jihoon. Si gendut yang menerima perlakuan itu mendongak menatap Guanlin tersipu tak lupa mengatakan terima kasih. Chanyeol yang melihat benih-benih diantara kedua remaja itu hanya merotasikan bola matanya sedangkan Baekhyun hampir menjerit gemas.

"Sepertinya tur kalian hari ini menyenangkan sekali, Guanlin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Memang selalu menyenangkan jika ada Jihoon, Hyung. Dia juga banyak membantuku belajar Hangul." Jawab Guanlin dengan senyum kekanakannya sampai kedua mata ikut menyipit, ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Chanyeol sedangkan Jihoon diam-diam mencubit gemas pipi Jackson tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Ingat, dia belum mencuci tangannya.

 **Plak!**

"Auch! Sakit, Baekhyun Hyung~" Jihoon mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya perih.

"Cuci tangan dulu makanya!"

Baekhyun mengangkat Jackson kepelukannya sebagai bentuk perlindungan. Karena Jihoon datang dari luar bisa saja banyak bakteri menempel di tubuhnya, Baekhyun itu agak protektif jika menyangkut sang putra.

Jihoon bangkit berdiri dengan wajah cemberut, "Pokoknya habis cuci tangan Jackson jadi milikku. Ayo Guanlin-ah, kau juga harus mencuci tangan."

Guanlin menurut seperti anak anjing yang patuh. Sepertinya Guanlin menyukai Jihoon, lumayan juga jika Baekhyun memiliki calon anggota keluarga dari Taipei.

 **...**

Guanlin sedang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol di sofa sedangkan tiang jejadian itu tengah membantu suaminya di dapur, memanaskan sisa makan malam untuk Jihoon dan menambahkan sedikit daging bakar. Mungkin orang-orang yang ada dalam program tv sibuk mengoceh agar penonton tertawa tapi fokus Guanlin langsung auto ke Jihoon disebelahnya, yang tengah memeluk Jackson dalam posisi berdiri diatas paha sehingga kepala kecil bayi itu sejajar dengan Jihoon. Kecapan timbul dari bibir plump Jihoon ketika mengecupi bibir Jackson gemas.

Guanlin tiba-tiba tersenyum, jadi ingin juga.

"Kudengar jika kau menciumi bibir bayi, dia akan ketagihan karena baginya itu menyenangkan."

Jihoon menoleh sambil mengerjap tak paham, "Benarkah? Apa bayi semesum itu?"

"Hei, maksudku bukan artian yang seperti itu." Guanlin tertawa membuat teman ngobrolnya sedikit memalu, "Lihat Jackson, dia terus mendekatkan mulutnya agar kau menciuminya terus. Artinya dia menyukai bibirmu yang lembut, itu membuatnya nyaman."

Jihoon tidak tahu Guanlin yang kelewat santai berbicara sambil memuji bibirnya atau memang dia saja yang terlalu perasa dengan kata-kata Guanlin. Pemuda itu baru saja mengatakan bibirnya lembut dengan senyum manis, memangnya dia sudah pernah merasakannya? Jihoon menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah.

"Da-darimana kau tahu kalau bibirku l-lembut?"

Guanlin tersenyum lagi, seolah tak ada beban, "Aku tahu dengan hanya melihatnya." – _dan jika kau tidak keberatan beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya_. Guanlin langsung terdiam dengan pemikirannya itu. "Kau suka memakai _liptint_ , ya?"

"Ya begitulah, aku ingin salah satu point diwajahku itu menonjol. Aku tidak memiliki hidung yang terlalu mancung, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku memberi warna pada bibirku." – _ya benar, sampai aku selalu salah fokus, Ji_. Guanlin lagi-lagi terdiam konyol.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah, omong-omong."

Terima kasih Guanlin, Jihoon sudah salah tingkah lagi dengan pujian dadakanmu. Sebagai peralihan pipinya yang merona Jihoon menunduk untuk mengambil boneka wortel Jackson di atas karpet dan memberikannya pada bayi itu.

"Guanlin, liburanmu sampai kapan?"

"Aku hanya tiga bulan disini, Ji. Biasanya aku itu mudah bosan dengan suasana, jadi kemungkinan aku kembali ke Taipei lebih cepat." Kali ini benar, Guanlin berbicara sambil menonton iklan ayam goreng di televisi sedangkan Jihoon menatap Guanlin dengan raut sedih.

Ya seharusnya Jihoon bisa menahan diri, tidak terlalu bawa perasaan karena Guanlin adalah sosok asing yang hanya menumpang sementara di apartemen kakaknya dan juga..

dihatinya. Ah, Jihoon ingin menangis. Cukup Bae Jinyoung yang meninggalkannya, jangan Guanlin juga.

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga bulan di Korea."

Guanlin meneleng, mendapati Jihoon yang ketahuan menatapnya sedalam itu.

"K-kenapa begitu?"

Guanlin mengusak poni cokelat Jihoon yang mengenai alisnya, "Coba tanya dengan seseorang yang bernama Park Jihoon, kenapa dia bisa membuatku jadi ingin pindah negara hanya dengan tatapan melasnya?"

Jihoon merengek, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundak kecil Jackson yang dengan tenang memainkan boneka wortel di pangkuan _samchon_ nya. Sedangkan Guanlin tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya terbentuk, lalu menatap lagi televisi. Sesantai itu ia setelah membuat anak orang mati tersipu.

"Lai Guanlin, jangan membuatku berdebar kalau nantinya kau akan pergi juga."

 **...**

Jackson tidak mau lepas dari _samchon_ nya yang sangat dia rindukan. Bahkan ketika papanya sendiri memujuknya bayi itu akan memberontak sambil menggenggam pakaian Jihoon kuat-kuat, benar tidak mau jauh dari _samchon_ kesayangan.

"Kau tak apa makan sambil memangku Jackson?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir, jarang-jarang bayinya ini manja selain dengan Daddy dan Papa.

"Tak apa kakak ipar, aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiri."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah, sesekali ia menatap bayinya yang sedang tertawa kecil. Seolah senang berada dipangkuan Jihoon lama-lama.

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar, ya."

Jihoon mengangguk, si mungil pergi meninggalkan konter dapur untuk mengecek Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu pamit ke kamar. Katanya gerah mau mandi, jadi sebagai _istri_ yang baik Baekhyun akan menyiapkan air hangat dan berbaik hati ingin menggosok punggung suami yang tak tahu di untung itu.

"Yakin bisa makan dengan tangan kiri?" Tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba memecah suasana senyap, "Jacksonie, ayo sama paman dulu. Jihoon _samchon_ mu belum makan dari tadi siang karena menemani paman jalan-jalan, jadi biarkan Jihoon _samchon_ menikmati makan malamnya, ya?"

Dengan suara selembut itu siapa yang tidak luluh? Alih-alih Jackson, malah Jihoon yang ingin dipangku Guanlin dan me _ngusel-ngusel_ manja didadanya.

Tapi Jackson sepertinya tidak goyah, sesuka apapun dia dengan paman Guanlin dia lebih menyukai _samchon_ gendutnya yang empuk.

"Biarkan saja, Guanlin-ah. Salahku juga yang menolak ajakan makanmu saat kita diluar, padahal waktu-waktu seperti ini bisa kupakai bermain dengan Jackson."

"Mau kusuapi?"

Jihoon mengernyit bingung, maksudnya apa?

"Sini, miringkan tubuhmu menghadapku jadi aku lebih mudah menyuapimu." Kata Guanlin yang sudah mengambil alih piring makan Jihoon.

"T-tak perlu, kau juga harus makan, Guan." Jihoon menggerutu dalam hati dengan perasaan campur aduk, _bisa tidak jangan bersikap manis tiba-tiba? Setidaknya aku harus mempersiapkan jantungku dulu._

"Aku bisa belakangan, yang penting kau dulu. Lihat itu, dua mata cantikmu sudah sayu. Jadi sebaiknya cepat makan dan kau kuantar pulang." Guanlin mengangkat sendoknya yang sudah penuh nasi, "Nah, buka mulutmu. Hei, malunya nanti saja. Tidak kasihan dengan perutmu yang terus rewel?"

Kalau tidak ada Jackson, mungkin kepala Guanlin sudah Jihoon _jorokin_ di bak cuci piring. Ya ampun, malu sekali rasanya menjadi Jihoon. Andai saja ia terlahir seperti kakaknya dengan jiwa dominan, pasti tidak akan mudah salah tingkah.

Akhirnya Jihoon mau disuapi, detik-detik selanjutnya hanya ada kesenyapan. Guanlin fokus memilah-milah sayur dan daging, kadang juga mengira-ngira sebanyak apa nasi yang sanggup Jihoon tampung di mulutnya untuk sesuap.

Apa orang-orang di Taipei seperhatian itu dengan hal kecil?

"Katamu mau mengantarku pulang, memangnya dengan apa?"

"Dengan bus, memangnya dengan apa lagi? Bukankah bus terakhir sampai pukul sebelas?"

Jihoon menggeleng keras, "Kalau begitu jangan, kau akan bolak-balik jadinya. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri atau jika kakakku berbaik hati ingin mengantarku dengan mobil miliarannya itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ji. Ini belum terlalu larut, aku ingin tahu letak rumah orang tuamu jadi kapan-kapan aku yang akan menjemputmu kesana." Guanlin memberikan segelas air ketika Jihoon tersedak karena tauge.

Baekhyun tersenyum merasa sedikit nostalgia melihat interaksi Guanlin dengan adik iparnya, sejak tadi ia berada di balik dinding ikut mencuri dengar obrolan mereka dan entah kenapa merasa gemas sendiri. Dulu saat SMA, Baekhyun punya _teman dekat_ yang sifat dan visualnya sebelas dua belas dengan Guanlin. Suka tersenyum, memiliki lesung pipi, kulitnya pucat dan tentu saja ia tampan. Terlebih suka gombalnya Guanlin itu, membuat Baekhyun jadi teringat mantan _teman dekat_.

"Hoi."

Chanyeol menyenggol pundak Baekhyun yang hampir mengumpat kaget, si mungil segera menggeplak kepala suaminya itu meskipun harus berjinjit dulu.

"Jangan suka bikin kaget!"

"Ya maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan sekaget itu." Chanyeol mendengus sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih basah sehabis keramas, "Ckck, kurasa Guanlin sudah dipelet. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai si gendut itu."

"Bisa tidak sehari saja tidak usah dengki dengan adikmu sendiri, Yeol?" Baekhyun menyandarkan satu pundaknya kedinding dengan tangan bersedekap, menatap Chanyeol malas disampingnya.

"Jihoon gendut itu kenyataan." Si tinggi mengendikkan pundaknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, "Kau ingat Bae Jinyoung? Dia bahkan nyerah, wkwk."

 **Ctak!**

Suara tulang bunyi berasal dari kelingking kaki kanan Chanyeol yang baru saja Baekhyun injak penuh amarah, kekesalan, benci dan dendam. Bisa-bisanya dia menikahi pria mapan tak waras seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Akhh! Sakit bodoh!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah maksudku, ini sangat sakit, ya ampun kau kurang kencang ketika menginjaknya."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh memasuki kamar mereka dengan langkah terpincang-pincang. Lalu dengusan tak menyangka keluar dari belah tipis Baekhyun sebelum beranjak merusak momen kedua remaja di konter dapur, ia harus menyusui Jackson dan menidurinya segera.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Knp jadi panwink astaga hilap :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

Mature

.

.

06

[Tegang]

.

.

.

Sebagai manusia normal yang suka tegang _everywhere_ , Chanyeol menjadi kelimpungan mendorong hasratnya agar tetap dititik stabil saat tak sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi dan memergoki nyanyian merdu suaminya dalam _shower glass_. Tubuh penuh lekuk itu meliuk-liuk dibawah guyuran air hangat yang menyebabkan dinding kaca berembun karena uap panas. Meski pun buram, tetap saja pantat bulat sekenyal yupi itu terlihat bergoyang.

Tadinya Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil semangkuk air hangat yang akan ia gunakan untuk merendam kaki pegal-pegal, sedikit taburan garam juga. Tapi yang ia dapati malah paket komplit pereda dari segala rasa pegal-pegal sehabis pulang kantor.

Chanyeol berdeham keras, menghentikan gerakan tubuh dan nyanyian Baekhyun dari dalam _shower glass_.

"Chanyeol? Kau disana?"

"Ya, sedang bersiap-siap menyerangmu."

Baekhyun menggerutu dan mengumpat habis-habisan, ia juga mengancam tidak akan merasa kasihan lagi harus menebas penis Chanyeol dengan pisau dapur yang baru di asah tajam.

Kehidupan seorang pria itu tergantung dengan dua organ, jantung dan penis. Jika salah satunya hilang ya pasti mati.

"Chanyeol, pikir panjang. Jackson belum makan dan aku harus membuka kakiku untukmu?" Punggung Baekhyun merapat ke dinding sambil menyilangkan tangan, berharap putingnya tidak terlihat.

Tapi percuma saja kalau selangkangannya terpampang! Dasar Tulul!

"Kebetulan aku tidak terlalu suka bercinta di _shower glass_ , jadi aku akan bermain cepat."

"Cih, cepat? Sejak kapan kau mengerti dengan bermain cepat? Orang bisa saja mati dalam waktu delapan jam."

Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol menampar paha luarnya. Terlebih air yang mengalir semakin membuat pukulan suaminya terasa pedih. Kepalanya ditarik paksa dan terjangan dibibirnya sangat tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol tapi malah ia yang makin terpojok. Kecapan basah bersahut-sahutan dengan tetesan shower mengenai lantai.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang masih dibaluti pakaian kerja sudah basah kuyup, kemeja tipis yang ia pakai mencetak jelas bagaimana bentuk dada bidang dan perut enam kotaknya, sengaja membakar dalam diri Baekhyun dengan penampakan sensual itu. Belum lagi gembungan yang berdenyut.. seberapa besar itu Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Milik Chanyeol kian bertambah seiring mereka selalu bercinta, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa senti ukurannya.

"Jangan berdiri, tidak nyaman. Di tempat tidur saja?" Baekhyun mengalungi leher Chanyeol dengan lengan-lengannya saat sang suami sedang membuka pengait dan seleting celana.

"Kau pikir kita sempat berpindah-pindah tempat dengan penis bengkakku? Lagipula Guanlin ada di ruang tengah bersama Jackson, aku takut mereka mendengar jeritanmu." Batang yang sudah siap perang itu dipompa sebagai pemanasan sebelum pinggul Baekhyun Chanyeol pegang dan diangkat untuk melingkari pinggangnya, "Kau suka menjerit tidak tahu diri soalnya."

"AKH! Oh sial-sshh, kenapa tidak bilang kalau masuk?!" Keanarkisan dalam percintaan sering terjadi. Dari Baekhyun yang terhormat tentu saja, ia langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol sampai berbunyi keras.

"Baru saja kubilang sudah menjerit." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah mengernyit kesakitan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti pria gila yang senang melihat partner bercintanya kesakitan, "Yash, selalu rapat. Seolah tidak akan pernah melar meskipun kugenjot ratusan kali."

"Auh, singkirkan wajah mesummu!" Baekhyun menggeplak wajah Chanyeol tanpa kira-kira, membalas rasa pedih dipahanya tadi, "Aku seperti bercinta dengan paman-paman pedofil!"

"Tidak ada seorang pedofil seperkasa aku. Mereka semua bertubuh tambun dan berpenis kecil, kurasa sampai prostatmu pun tidak."

Baekhyun menggeplak wajah suaminya sekali lagi, benar-benar meninggalkan cap lima jari yang memerah diwajah putih Chanyeol.

"Bergerak saja! Tidak usah banyak cerita. AKH!"

Chanyeol meremas kedua belah pantat besar suaminya sambil bergerak acak, membuat punggung Baekhyun menubruk dinding berkali-kali. Jemari kaki si mungil pun menggulung selagi otot paha mengencang melingkari pinggang suaminya. Tidak sesuai dugaan, penis Chanyeol terasa semakin panjang malam ini.

Entah memang alami atau suaminya sudah gila membeli obat pembesar saat belanja _online_. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini sering datang paket misterius ke rumah mereka.

"Owh yash, Baekhyunhh. Suamiku yang pintar dalam hal memuaskan." Gerakannya seperti orang yang dirasuki iblis, berulang kali Baekhyun memperingati tapi yang ada bibirnya dihukum dengan lumatan brutal, "Biarkan aku merasakanmu menjepitku, Bae. Ketatkan!"

"Terlalu dalam, Chanhh. Ngh ngh! Ahh-haah-aah!" Baekhyun membuat satu _hickey_ dibawah jakun suaminya dengan gigitan kecil seperti hamster tengah makan kuaci, begitu halus dan pelan, "Posisi ini membuat pinggangku sakit. Cepat selesaikan, tolol!"

"Satu tamparan untuk satu kata kasar. Dasar durhaka memaki suaminya sendiri!"

"Ahh!"

Beberapa kali Chanyeol berhenti hanya sekadar membenarkan gendongan Baekhyun atau sengaja membuat suami mungilnya frustrasi.

Ada hal yang tidak benar disampaikan Luhan. Temannya itu bilang kalau seorang pria yang sudah memiliki anak di atas usia tiga puluhan, maka tubuhnya tidak akan kuat untuk bergerak keras saat bercinta bahkan untuk dalam posisi lumrah. Tapi ini? Chanyeol bahkan berdiri dengan kedua kakinya ditambah berat tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun harus membantah pengetahuan kolot Luhan itu dengan bukti nyata percintaannya.

"Sudah dekat?" Tanya Baekhyun putus asa, pinggangnya benar-benar terasa tak nyaman apalagi kepala penis Chanyeol terus mengetuk-ngetuk gumpalan nikmatnya. _Double shit._

"Belum."

"Pindah saja, kumohon."

"Tanggung, sayang. Tahan sebentar." Chanyeol mendengus, "Mengeluh terus sudah seperti perawan saja."

Dasar tidak tahu diri! Sudah diberi kenikmatan masih sempat-sempatnya menghina. Memang kadang otak pria dominan itu suka turun ke dengkul, jadi pikirannya sering tertekuk.

Lubang Baekhyun semakin melebar saat diameter penis Chanyeol bertambah, berkedut semakin kuat seolah tengah memompa sperma dalam testis untuk melewati batang penisnya. Chanyeol akan keluar, kabar yang membahagiakan mengingat penderitaan Baekhyun akan berakhir dalam _shower glass_.

"Ya, sayang! Dorong yang kuat-ngh ngh! Keluarkan semuanya, ledakkan spermamu."

Chanyeol terkekeh dalam rasa kefrustrasiannya bergerak, peluh telah bercampur dengan titik-titik air shower di tubuh Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap melap wajah manis suaminya itu dengan perasaan.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, _Your Majesty_."

"Uwah!" Baekhyun terengah bersamaan tembakan deras mani kental Chanyeol didalamnya.

Selalu tidak adil. Apa ia memang lemah? Disaat Chanyeol melakukan pelepasan pertama, ia malah sudah empat kali keluar. Kejam sekali dunia percintaan itu, terlebih memiliki dominan seperkasa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyandarkan belakang kepala sekaligus punggungnya ke dinding dengan tubuh yang belum diturunkan oleh Chanyeol. Manik dibalik sipit yang menyayu memandang suaminya yang juga kelelahan bekerja keras mengejar apa yang orang-orang sebut puncak kenikmatan.

" _Your Majesty_? Panggilan yang menggelitik. Mulai sekarang panggil aku seperti itu saat kita bercinta."

"Seperti yang kau perintahkan, _Your Majesty_."

Keduanya tertawa selagi Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Chanyeol dan mendekat dengan mata terpejam, membenamkan bibirnya diantara belah tebal sang suami yang menyambutnya penuh perasaan.

Meskipun mereka menikah sedikit dilengkapi dengan drama, fakta saling mencintai itu sangat kuat.

Tidak ada rumah tangga yang aman dari konflik, bahkan keluarga kerajaan pun pasti pernah bertengkar hanya saja tidak pernah disorot dunia.

Begitu juga Chanyeol, ia memang suka terpancing dengan godaan wanita dan membuat Baekhyun salah paham. Namanya juga manusia yang diberkati nafsu, mudah sekali _bangun_ tanpa diminta sekali pun.

Namun dari hati, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, mau tahu sesuatu?" Bisik Baekhyun di depan bibir yang baru saja ia emut semaunya.

"Apa itu?"

Si mungil mengusap rambut basah suaminya yang masih diguyur air hangat shower, lalu menggesek-gesek hidung mereka dengan kekehan kecil.

"Belakangan ini Jackson sering sekali tertawa. Putramu itu sangat bahagia ternyata." Chanyeol mengernyit namun masih mendengarkan maksud dari kalimat Baekhyun, sudut bibirnya mulai berkedut, "Kira-kira apa yang membuat Jackson tertawa?"

"Hmm, karena Jackson baru sadar kalau Daddy-nya tampan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan rotasian mata.

"Oh, karena papanya cantik?"

"Bukan, Chanyeol. Tebak lagi. Ini berhubungan denganmu, aku serius."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa menampakkan gigi, ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang menggantung sambil menunggu Chanyeol berpikir keras sampai dahinya mengerut. Dengan sayang ia mengusap dahi suaminya itu menggunakan kedua ibu jari.

"Kutebak kali ini pasti benar. Jackson bahagia karena aku lebih sering bermain dengannya?"

"Ttaeng! Salah! Silakan coba lagi tahun depan!" Baekhyun berseru setengah sebal, perlahan hendak menurunkan kaki kanannya tapi Chanyeol menahan dengan rasa penasaran.

"Katakan dulu, baru kulepas."

"Masa seperti itu saja tidak bisa tebak? Memangnya kau tidak sadar dengan perubahan bentuk tubuhku?"

"Apasih? Aku berdebar entah untuk apa, serius. Kau banyak main-mainnya." Chanyeol mendengus kesal, jujur memang jantungnya berdenyut karena merasa ada yang membahagiakan setelah ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan _to the point_. Aku hamil." Baekhyun mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya, tidak minat lagi bermain tebak-tebakan.

Ternyata suaminya benar-benar tolol!

"Kau bercanda? Lalu apa hubungannya hamil dengan Jackson?"

"Chanyeol bodoh! Kau tidak pernah dengar ya kalau bayi itu bahagia karena tahu akan ada teman main dalam perut ibunya!" Sekali lagi untuk malam ini, Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol dan meloncat turun dari gendongannya, "Yang kau tahu itu hanya menggenjotku sampai lemas dan meremas dada bibi Irene! Dasar pria _crocodile_! Kutunggu mulutmu panjang seperti buaya!"

"Hei, Baekhyun, nanti dulu! Jelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya!"

"Tidak mau dengar! Tanya saja pada Tuhan!"

Teriak Baekhyun dari luar _shower glass_ setelah memakai handuknya, dengan santai keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menutup kedua telinga. Menolak dengar perkataan Chanyeol yang memancing emosi jiwa.

"Ohya, kau harus membelikan boneka wortel lain untuk calon bayimu ini. Aku tidak mau anak-anakmu berkelahi karena mainan."

Pokoknya, Bayi Jackson akan kedatangan adik baru. Itu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Tutup Buku]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notes: (edited)**

Aku udah ngerasa betapa alay notes sebelumnya wkwk. Ngambek-ngambek gak jelas udah kaya orang kurbel aja.

Intinya saling dukung apa keputusan author ya. Aku susah karena ngeship couple milih-milih. Bahkan sampe sekarang feel buat hunhan atau kaisoo belum dapet-dapet meskipun udah nonton momen mereka, jadi pas mau ngetik scene hunhan atau kaisoo kaya ... aku banyak deletenya.

Makanya pas liat Panwink kubahagia, akhirnya Chanbaek ada temennya di malam jumat dan mingguku haha.

Peran pembaca bagiku itu udah jelas kaya grup idola dengan fansnya. Gak ada fans gak akan naik nama grup. Gak ada pembaca ya garing sendiri lah authornya wkwk.

Pokoknya dari aku cuma kata maaf dan terima kasih banyak!

(Kalo sudi, intip a comitted kid dong. Ada Yeowy dan Baeky disana. Aku gak promosi ah, cuma ngasi tau mihiw)


	7. Chapter Combo 1

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

Chapter Combo

[Sebenarnya Kita Kenapa?]

.

.

.

Apa-apa dibawa cemburu.

Memang bukan sifat baru Baekhyun, tapi sejak hamil anak predator yang kedua ini si mungil selalu mengaum saat mendapati Chanyeol menatap lawan bicaranya lebih dari tiga detik. Jadi kalau mau mengobrol, harus lihat lantai atau langit biar bersin-bersin. Pernah juga saat hari libur, Baekhyun mengurung suaminya di kamar agar tidak kecaperan di depan Irene yang belakangan ini sering datang untuk mengantar kimchi. Muka bibi-bibi janda itu sepertinya setebal dosa pelacur.

Tapi sialnya Baekhyun selalu menerima kimchi buatan Irene lalu tanpa mengatakan terima kasih langsung membanting pintu apartemen didepan wajahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kimchi seenak buatan Irene, iya 'kan? Tak peduli status perempuan itu dengannya musuh.

"Baek, kau dengar? Buka pintunya, ada pertandingan piala dunia dan aku tidak akan melewatkannya kali ini!"

Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil meringis nyeri perut dengan tangan bertopang di pinggang reflek melihat pintu kamar sengit, kalau tidak dihitung sayang pasti wajah jelek Chanyeol sudah ia celupkan ke wadah kimchi dingin pemberian si jablay.

"Tonton saja wajah kecanduan pornografimu di cermin, supaya cepat sadar diri!"

"Aku? Memangnya siapa yang minta kugenjot sampai keenakan sendiri kemarin malam?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun menghidupkan _mode_ galak dalam dirinya. Empat hari yang lalu saat ia meminta ditemani pergi berbelanja kebutuhan _outfit_ baru Jackson ke toko _Balenciaga_ , Chanyeol menolak karena harus memeriksa pekerjaan. Akhirnya sang suami mengutus Luhan dan Sehun untuk mengawasi Baekhyun, kalau-kalau si mungil akan lahiran di jalan.

Tapi tahu-tahu saat lelaki yang tengah hamil besar itu pulang dalam keadaan kaki pegal-pegal dan kram perut luar biasa, ia malah menangkap suara kekehan genit suaminya di ruang tv. Usut diusut Chanyeol sedang bertelponan dengan wanita entah dari belahan bumi bagian mana lagi. Baekhyun langsung mengamuk dan menjambaki rambut sang suami brutal, seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang rebutan pakaian diskon terakhir.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya menonton sambil mengemut es krim stik dari ambang pintu, kadang juga terkekeh karena Baekhyun yang emosi itu persis seperti kucing bunting berkelahi. Kalau saja benar-benar ada suara aungan kucing sebagai pelengkap.

"I-itu 'kan keinginan bayi!" Baekhyun menyentak keras, menolak semua tuduhan Chanyeol seolah-seolah ia memang menginginkan seks kemarin malam.

Padahal hormon yang membuatnya terlihat seperti jalang, membanting Chanyeol di tempat tidur dan memohon untuk dikasari.

Sepertinya jenis bayi kedua ini masokis.

Dulu Baekhyun sempat khilaf saat Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah, ia pernah mencoba untuk bergabung dalam situs kotor _online_ yang menawarkan kenikmatan _gang bang_. Jenis-jenis pria yang akan memuaskan pelanggan pun bisa di pilih, mulai dari bermuka tampan seperti Brad Pitt sampai muka lokal seperti Yoo Jae Seok. Dengan liur yang hampir menetes, Baekhyun memesan sekitar sepuluh orang yang visualnya ala-ala grup idola. Saat sedang menentukan tempat, tanggal dan pembayaran, tiba-tiba saja laptop padam membuat Baekhyun gondok setengah mampus.

Lalu malaikat datang mengetuk hati Baekhyun, membuatnya menangis dalam penyesalan sampai-sampai pergi ke gereja dan bertemu pendeta untuk mengakui dosa.

"Ckh, apa ada bayi yang ingin papanya mengemut penis Daddy-nya?"

Baekhyun berjalan kesal ke arah kamar mereka dan menendang pintu kuat-kuat, memberi kode agar Chanyeol segera mengunci mulutnya sebelum Baekhyun merebus air sampai mendidih dan menyiram wajahnya bengis.

Si tinggi yang menerima serangan mendadak tentu saja kaget berujung mengelus-ngelus dada sabar. Tadi saat sedang bosan-bosannya Chanyeol sempat mencari-cari sesuatu di naver, tentang penderitaan dan keluhan suami saat istrinya hamil.

Menghadapai istri galak yang sedang berperut besar adalah masalah utama, ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang merasa sial. Banyak suami-suami yang berkumpul di forum _online_ dan membentuk _squad_ , sayang saat Chanyeol ingin bergabung kapasitas anggotanya sudah penuh.

"Hyung, tidak kasihan dengan paman Chanyeol? Dari kemarin di kurung terus, seperti monyet di kebun binatang."

Baekhyun mendelik sadis pada Guanlin. Biasanya remaja itu selalu dilambung-lambungkan ke langit, tapi sekarang si mungil ingin sekali menginjak-nginjaknya seperti penyusup cokelat berantena dua.

"Hei, Guan. Bisa tidak bandingkan paman dengan hewan yang lebih lucu?" Samar-samar terdengar protesan Chanyeol, pasti pria itu sedang bersedekap di balik pintu.

Guanlin tidak menjawab karena ia sudah lebih dulu menunduk takut pada Baekhyun.

"Kau merasa kasihan dengan pamanmu yang hanya di kurung itu? Sini biar Hyung beritahu, Hyung melakukan semua pekerjaan sendiri sampai pergi berbelanja pun sendiri, lalu menanggung bayi seberat tiga kilo dan harus membawanya kemana-mana." Baekhyun menunjuk perut buncitnya sendiri, "Dan kau tahu puncaknya? Hyung malah di selingkuhi!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Kau saja yang salah paham, sayang!"

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin berkata kasar, tapi takut karma. Bisa-bisa nanti bayinya bermulut sampah. Tapi tenang, Chanyeol sudah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menamai kontak Baekhyun 'Bajil'. Nama ini bukan sejenis hangul kuno atau apa, melainkan singkatan dari Bajingan Liliput.

"Jadi berpihaklah pada Hyung, kau dengar, Guan?"

"I-iya, Hyung."

Baekhyun langsung melengos pergi ke konter dapur, menyapa Jackson yang duduk dikursi makan bayi sedang mengacak-ngacak pasta saus tomat dalam mangkuk bayinya. Pasta yang Baekhyun berikan aman untuk usia satu tahun ke atas, kok.

Benar, Jackson sudah satu tahun satu bulan!

Bukannya marah, ibu nyaris dua anak itu malah bangga dengan usaha Jackson yang ingin makan sendiri, meski saus mengotori _t-shirt_ _Balenciaga_ putihnya dan juga wajah belepotan sana-sini. Jihoon sedang mencuci piring di westafel, lelaki gembul itu dikenai hukuman oleh Nyonya karena ketahuan menyelundupkan makanan ke kamar untuk Chanyeol.

Jadi semua pekerjaan rumah tangga untuk seminggu ke depan Jihoon yang lakukan, kalau Guanlin berbaik hati ingin membantunya ya terserah saja. Tugas Baekhyun hanya senam zumba khusus ibu hamil, menyusui Jackson dan mempercantik diri dengan merek-merek serum yang kebanyakan para selebritas pakai.

Jangan heran Baekhyun menghabiskan ratusan juta untuk produk kecantikan. Bagi istri CEO itu termasuk jumlah yang sangat kecil.

"Selesai cuci piring langsung laundry pakaian. Ingat, jas kerja kakakmu tidak boleh dicampur dengan pakaian lain, takut ada yang luntur. Terus vacum lantai sampai bersih, di dekat sofa ruang tv ada bekas remahan biskuit Jackson. Jangan sampai sisa." Perintah Baekhyun yang diangguk patuh oleh Jihoon.

Guanlin meringis ngeri dari ruang tv, merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya. Iya kekasih, mereka resmi pacaran tiga minggu lalu!

Baekhyun menggendong Jackson menyamping karena perut sudah cukup besar untuk ditekan oleh anak sulungnya ini. Ia berjinjit untuk mengambil kunci kamar yang sengaja di sangkut dekat kulkas. Kalau dibawa-bawa, takutnya lupa taruh dimana, belakangan Baekhyun suka pikun.

Mendengar ribut-ribut lubang kunci, Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri tegap, tanpa bisa dicegah laser dari manik sipit Baekhyun langsung melubangi tubuh raksasanya.

"Eits, jangan beranjak sepetak keramik pun dari tempatmu berdiri." Baekhyun mengangkat telunjuknya dengan muka songong, si tinggi tidak jadi bergerak, "Mandikan Jackson. Aku ingin memakai lotion diperutku."

"Tap_"

"Membantah berarti siap kurunganmu ditambah tiga hari, jadi terhitung sebel_"

"Okay! Kemarikan Jackson." Chanyeol merotasikan bola mata dengan tangan yang terangkat tidak sabar, kemudian si sulung sudah berpindah ke tangan Daddy-nya, "Setelah memandikan Jackson, izinkan aku ke ruang tv, ya? Janji setelah pertandingan piala dunia selesai, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih jenis lotion di meja rias mengerutkan dahi, "Apa kau sedang bernegosiasi denganku?"

"Hanya meminta keringanan."

"Semudah itu? Tidak. Berdiam di kamar sampai kau gondok sendirian." Si mungil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur tanpa memutuskan pelototan matanya pada Chanyeol, "Sana cepat mandikan! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ya memangnya apa lagi? Baekhyun yang duduk selonjor dengan punggung bersandar ke kepala ranjang, _t-shirt Lacoste_ diangkat sampai batas dada, menampakkan perut bulat besarnya yang menggemaskan. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengelus sang calon bayi dari luar dan ikut memakaikannya lotion. Tapi Baekhyun pasti akan mengaum keras.

"Kalau tidak kau izinkan keluar, berarti aku boleh mengobrol dengan _Creamy_ 'kan?"

Baekhyun berdecih, nama janin yang menggelikan itu lagi. Berulang kali ia menolak, berulang-ulang kali Chanyeol memanggil calon bayi mereka _Creamy_. Melihat ekspresi menunggu sang suami membuat Baekhyun kasihan, ia meraba perutnya seolah meminta persetujuan bolehkah Daddy menyapa sore ini?

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar." Jawaban acuh tak acuh itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Setelahnya, si tinggi masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menelanjangi Jackson.

Asal nama janin yang Chanyeol berikan tidak sembarangan. Menurut alasan si tinggi, krim itu berwarna putih dengan tekstur beragam dan sperma pun berwarna putih dengan tekstur yang juga beragam. Sebagian pria memiliki sperma kental dan selebihnya cair seperti air kubangan. Nah, karena bayi terbentuk dari sperma yang dilengkapi sel telur, jadi lah nama panggilan _Creamy_!

Teori yang bagus omong-omong, membuat Baekhyun ingin mengasah pisau daging entah kenapa.

 **...**

Di ruang tv, Guanlin sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola dunia dengan muka serius sambil mengipasi tubuh berkeringat Jihoon pakai sobekan kardus biskuit Jackson. Jangan heran, Baekhyun kalau beli biskuit bukan sekotak tapi sekardus. Untuk simpanan katanya.

Dan di dalam kamar ada yang sedang menikmati waktu-waktu menggelitik seperti petal sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Baekhyun sudah jinak, sangat tiba-tiba memang tapi sepertinya _Creamy_ merindukan Daddy. Sebenarnya sangat rindu!

"Duh, merasakan sentuhanmu membuat dia jadi hiperaktif." Baekhyun mendesis saat menerima dua tendangan berturut dari dalam.

Apakah bayinya bercita-cita menjadi pemain bola dan bersaing bodoh dengan Neymar?

"Yang benar?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias, lalu jemari Baekhyun membawa tangannya pada satu sisi di bagian perut. Menyuruhnya untuk merasakan lebih jelas, "Astaga, aku terharu sekali."

Si mungil merotasikan bola mata, terus mengerakkan tangan Chanyeol seperti mengusap naik turun perutnya yang licin karena lotion. Sejujurnya hamil besar membuat Baekhyun agak tidak percaya diri, selain bobot tubuh bertambah pusarnya juga jadi kelihatan jelas saat telanjang begini. Tidak sepenuhnya bugil, masih ada selembar pakaian dalam hitam yang membungkus adik kecil dengan aman.

"Berlebihan sekali, seolah aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu mengelusinya. Padahal baru kemarin malam kau _berkunjung_." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Apa dadamu tidak nyeri?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik setelah memerhatikan dua buah dada bengkak Baekhyun, pertama karena ASI melimpah sisa Jackson dan yang kedua ia tengah hamil. Wajar dadanya membesar.

Menyadari tatapan penuh keinginan si tinggi, Baekhyun segera menyentil bibir tebal suaminya yang terbuka mesum.

"Kalau nyerinya kumat, aku akan menyusui Jackson. Jadi susunya tidak bertumpuk banyak."

"Kenapa tidak menyusuiku saja?"

Sentilan kali ini bukan mendarat dibibir, melainkan penis Chanyeol yang tercetak jelas dalam training abu-abu gelapnya.

"Sini kususui dengan dada paman Hyunsuk!"

Okay, kalau sudah menyeret nama Hyunsuk Chanyeol menyerah dan tidak mau mencari gara-gara. Si tinggi trauma berat mendengar nada bicaranya, ia hampir kolaps di tempat.

Lagipula Hyunsuk sedang terlibat cinta segitiga dengan Jinyoung dan Sooman. Orang tua zaman sekarang bukan memikirkan nasib anak malah saling berebut satu sama lain. Memang benar bisnis bisa membutakan mata batin seseorang.

"Yasudah, kenapa kau sewot? Aku hanya bercanda saja." Chanyeol mencibir lalu ikut merebah miring di samping Baekhyun, menopang kepalanya dengan tangan dan mengusap sayang rambut si mungil, "Kau cantik, tapi jauh lebih cantik saat hamil. Kalau begitu aku akan terus menghamilimu."

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu, aku akan menyediakan pembungkus penis banyak-banyak di laci."

"Pembungkus penis? Maksudmu kondom?"

"Hih, kenapa diperjelas!"

"Dasar, sudah mau punya anak dua masih saja malu-malu menyebut kondom." Chanyeol memencet hidung Baekhyun sambil terkekeh gemas. Iya, gemas sekali ingin mendorong si mungil dari balkon.

Padahal daripada kondom, pembungkus penis terasa lebih frontal.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama?" Baekhyun meneleng pada suaminya, menatap dagu dan rahang tegas Chanyeol yang kemudian dirabanya suka-suka, "Jangan nama Inggris, ibuku menyarankan nama Korea saja."

"Sudah. Soal nama gampang. Mau Inggris, mau Korea, mau Thailand, mau China semua lengkap." Chanyeol berkata bangga, tidak tahu saja Baekhyun kalau seluruh artikel internet sudah ia jelajahi. "Jangan marah lagi, hm? Anak kedua kita akan segera lahir, masa perang dingin terus."

"Dan kau kenapa kau berselingkuh terus? Tidak lelah? Aku saja ingin pensiun dari dunia kalau harus menghadapi manusia bebal sepertimu." Yang tengah hamil berujar frustrasi, "Menyedihkan sekali nasibku kau tahu? Memiliki anak yang baru genap setahun dan sekarang tengah hamil besar tapi malah diselingkuhi suami sendiri."

"Dengar, aku tidak selingkuh." Bibir lembab Baekhyun dimainkan telunjuk Chanyeol, "Yerin menelponku setelah sekian lama hilang kontak. Dulunya kami sahabat SMA sebelum wanita itu memutuskan mengadu cita-cita ke negeri Liberty. Tentu saja aku senang mendengar kabarnya, kami saling bercerita banyak. Mungkin kau melewatkan sesi dimana aku sangat antusias menceritakan rupa cantikmu dan calon anak kita yang akan segera lahir padanya."

Kelamaan telentang, pinggang belakang Baekhyun terasa sakit karena ditimpa bayi gendut yang sedang berputar-putar bahagia di dalam perutnya. Jadi ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mengelusi kebuncitan hakiki ini.

"Katanya, Yerin akan pulang ke Korea saat bayi kita sudah lahir. Tolong jangan mengaum padanya, okay? Dia sudah menikah." Baekhyun cemberut-cemberut manja, mengaum dikata singa betina, "Padahal wanita itu juga memberikan beberapa nama bagus untuk _Creamy_. Seperti Noah, Brian, Kino, Stacy, Licia dan setelahnya aku lupa."

Si mungil menggeleng, "Nama lokal lebih manis."

"Yasudah, aku juga sudah punya nama Korea yang kekinian."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum diam-diam mendekat dan menangkap bibir satu sama lain untuk dikecup basah, kemudian melumat tanpa pikir kalau Jihoon benar-benar pingsan setelah di perbudak dan Guanlin yang tidak tahu apa-apa masih saja mengipasi kekasihnya. Chanyeol mulai berposisi di atas Baekhyun, berusaha untuk tidak menekan _Creamy_ namun tetap sensual dan mendesak keintiman.

Baekhyun lupa diri. Harusnya ia menendang Chanyeol dan kembali mengurungnya sendirian di kamar, bukan malah mengalungkan tangan dan mengukung tubuh sang suami dengan kaki-kaki tak tahu malu.

"Dokter Jeong tidak memperbolehkan bercinta terlalu sering, bahaya untukmu dan juga _Creamy_." Napas si tinggi menderu di depan bibir suami mungilnya yang mulai pasrah, "Tapi sudah terlanjur, aku tidak akan berhenti lagipula."

"Cih, sudah kutebak. Pecandu pornografi sepertimu mana mungkin menolak."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau pornonya hanya padamu." Baekhyun melepaskan desahan pertama ketika hidung mancung Chanyeol menyenggol puting kanannya sengaja.

"Omong kosong. Disuguhi dada busa jablay tetangga sebelah mau juga kau."

"Bukan mau, tapi tidak boleh menolak rezeki, hehe."

"Ck, otakmu dengan otak cacing keremi masih lebih besar otak cacing keremi apa kau tah-AKH, KAU MENEKAN PERUTKU, CHAN!"

Sudahlah, tidak tahu akan sepanjang apa keanehan pasangan ini melanjutkan rumah tangga mereka yang naik turun seperti gelombang bunyi. Sejujurnya tidak ada kejelasan pasti apakah Chanyeol benar-benar berselingkuh atau hanya Baekhyun yang terlalu merespons negatif setiap wanita yang berhubungan dengan suaminya. Cemburu sudah pasti, tapi kalau sudah menghabiskan waktu mengobrol seputar anak berdua seperti sekarang siapa yang tidak lumer?

Lihat sampai _Creamy_ lahir, kalau kebobrokan keduanya masih berlanjut, berarti otak harus di servis segera.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Gazevangedzumpa.


	8. Chapter Combo 2

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

Chapter Combo

[Baekhyun, Terima Kasih]

.

.

.

Semasa SMA dulu, Baekhyun memiliki pria yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang hilang waras. Mereka sempat berpacaran beberapa bulan sebelum dengan bodohnya Baekhyun memutuskan pria itu karena alasan ekskul karya ilmiah. Meski begitu tidak ada yang membenci diantara mereka, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, menjadi teman kembali setelah sayang-sayangan dalam waktu singkat.

Sekarang, saat Baekhyun sudah berumah tangga dan hampir melahirkan anak keduanya pria itu muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba. Melalui instagram yang tak sengaja Baekhyun temui fotonya di eksplor dan seperti meme-meme problematika bermain ponsel sambil tiduran, entah bagaimana bisa foto pria itu mendapat satu _love_ dari Baekhyun saat tak sengaja ponsel malah jatuh ke wajahnya. Momen yang sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada iblis yang mungkin dengan sengaja menyenggol tangannya, sehingga ia dan sang mantan kembali berkomunikasi setelah saling berpisah sejak SMA. Bahkan saat reuni, pria itu tidak datang, menandakan kalau pekerjaan menyibukkannya.

Jujur, Baekhyun ingin bertemu Seunghoon. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum kekanakan. Tapi tentu saja tidak mudah jika harus melangkahi izin dari Chanyeol, sang suami pasti akan banyak tanya dan ujung-ujungnya tidak memperbolehkan.

Lagipula suami mana yang akan melepas istrinya kelayapan saat lahiran tinggal menghitung hari? Dokter Jeong pun mewanti-wanti Baekhyun agar banyak istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri karena kemungkinan besar ia akan melakukan operasi. Tidak ada jalan untuk melahirkan secara normal, sangat disayangkan.

"Taruh lebih banyak piyama dan selimut, beberapa kain juga." Chanyeol mengomando dua anak rubah gurun yang mau-mau saja diperintah sedangkan ia berdiri santai menggendong Jackson.

"Kainnya sudah ada empat, tambah lagi?" Tanya Guanlin ketika mengecek kembali isi tas jinjing yang akan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit.

"Taruh saja semuatnya, Baekhyun tidak akan bisa memakai pakaian dalam dan bawahan setelah operasi nanti." Penjelasan Chanyeol segera dipatuhi. "Popok bayinya, Ji. Jangan lewatkan hal penting itu." Dan kali ini Jihoon yang kena.

"Cih, bayangkan saja kalau tidak ada aku dan Guanlin. Pasti Hyung kerepotan mengurus semuanya sendiri." Si gembul mencibir. Jangan sementang ada tenaga kerja di apartemen Chanyeol bisa menyuruh ini-itu sesukanya.

"Sekarang 'kan ceritanya kalian ada, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Bulan ini Hyung mengeluarkan uang belanja esktra untuk memberi makan bayi babon asal kau tahu." Chanyeol balas mencibir. Ia sedang berdiri tak jauh dari lemari untuk memantau pekerjaan Guanlin, sementara Jihoon duduk dipinggir ranjang bersama Baekhyun.

"Sehari tanpa menghinaku memang tidak enak badanmu itu, Hyung!"

Setelah barang-barang beres, pelancong muda dari Taipei yang kini menetap di apartemen Chanyeol mengangkat semua tas keluar dari kamar, disusul Jihoon yang ikut membawa Jackson bersamanya. Meninggalkan waktu berdua Chanyeol dengan sang kakak ipar yang sejak tadi gelisah.

Baekhyun butuh dorongan kuat.

Ternyata selain banyak makan, Jihoon orang yang peka. Pantas saja hubungannya dengan Guanlin aman.

Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk baik-baik sambil memegang perut dengan kedua tangan, seolah melindunginya dalam kehangatan seorang ibu yang akan berjuang sebentar lagi. Si tinggi berjongkok di depan suaminya, mengambil kedua tangan yang telah bekerja keras sejauh ini untuk digenggam. Tangan seorang _istri_ yang melayani dan tangan seorang ibu yang melindungi.

Byun Baekhyun.. Chanyeol banyak salah padanya.

"Kau siap?"

Baekhyun memainkan bibir bawahnya dengan gigi, jelas sekali banyak yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Sampai-sampai kulit dahinya berlipat.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Tidak apa-apa." Si mungil balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, menelusupkan jemari rampingnya pada jari-jari sang suami yang jauh lebih besar. "Semua ibu pasti merasa berdebar saat mendekati hari lahiran. Aku sudah siap membawa lahir _Creamy_ -mu, hehe." Astaga, masih sempat-sempatnya terkekeh.

Entah kenapa, mungkin situasi sedang mendukung perasaan sensitif Chanyeol. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan, termasuk kata maaf dan terima kasih. Tidak ada yang sehebat dan sanggup bertahan seperti Baekhyun jika dihadapkan dengan suami tolol semacam Chanyeol, mereka pasti akan memilih pisah rumah atau kasarnya bercerai. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengancam tapi tidak bisa dilakukan, ia mencintai Chanyeol. Ayah dari anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Ingin kufoto dan kusebar di grup keluarga?" Baekhyun menoyor kepala Chanyeol saat melihat suaminya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata dan si mungil tahu dari bahu suaminya yang bergetar.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri, ia menjatuhkan keningnya dilutut Baekhyun dan menangis dengan beribu macam kesalahan yang menyesakkan dada. Mungkin kalau _Creamy_ sudah lahir, bayi itu akan tertawa melihat betapa besar tubuh sang Daddy tapi menangis seperti balita di depan papanya. Baekhyun mengusap rambut hitam Chanyeol, menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya sebagai seorang _istri_ yang selama ini bersikap berlebihan.

" _Creamy_ akan lahir mungkin besok atau lusa, kenapa kau terharunya sekarang, huh?" Baekhyun terkekeh lagi. Sebenarnya bukan maksud mengolok-ngolok, ia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah padanya.

Baekhyun hanya tidak suka situasi yang terlalu drama, ia ingin semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Bertengkar namun saling sayang. Untuk apa romantis-romantisan tapi di selimuti air mata kelemahan, astaga itu bukan _style_ Baekhyun sekali.

Dia itu _istri_ tangguh. Tidak lemah jika disakiti, tidak menangis meski dibohongi. Asal uang tetap masuk ke rekening ya terserah suaminya ingin melakukan apa.

Chanyeol mengelap air matanya lalu mendongak, bertemu tatap dengan sipit Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya geli. Walau ia tahu, ada miliaran bentuk kasih sayang dibalik iris indah itu.

"Aku pasti tampak bodoh, 'kan?"

"Ung." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air asin di pelupuk sang suami dengan telapak tangan, "Sangat bodoh, Daddy."

"Bagaimana ini, ya?" Chanyeol menghela napas, berusaha membuang segala perasaan yang mendesak ulu hati, "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menimbulkan masalah dalam rumah tangga kita, sedangkan kau selalu tersakiti meskipun kau tidak merasa demikian." Kesepuluh jemari Baekhyun kembali digenggam erat.

"Mungkin banyak yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, tapi sepertinya pelan-pelan saja. Aku tahu kau akan bosan mendengar omong kosongku, tapi dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, terima kasih, Baekhyun. Terima kasih untuk tidak menolakku waktu itu dan terima kasih sudah bertahan sampai sekarang."

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat wajah tulus Chanyeol ketika mengucapkan terima kasih, sangat menyentuh perasaannya. Darimana orang tolol seperti Chanyeol belajar menyusun kata-kata sebagus itu?

"Terima kasih kembali, Chanyeol Hyung. Ah, rasanya aneh sekali saat aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Si mungil tertawa sambil mendongak, menahan agar tidak menangis juga, jika begitu mereka benar-benar sedang terlibat drama murahan, "Mungkin selama ini aku yang tidak becus mengurusmu, Chan. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjadi _istri_ yang terlalu mencampuri urusan suaminya, aku ingin kau memiliki privasi dan tidak merasa risi dengan segala rentetan pertanyaan ' _darimana saja kau?_ ' ' _kenapa baru pulang jam segini?_ ' atau ' _kenapa tidak mengabariku?_ '. Aku tidak mau menjadi _istri_ yang posesif, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak sayang."

Lihatlah si manis ini, Chanyeol ingin menciumnya sampai kehabisan napas.

"Aku tahu kalau perempuan-perempuan yang kau dekati, bukan rasa dari hati atau ingin berpaling. Kau hanya bingung mengendalikan jiwa kelelakianmu, sehingga kau sulit menolak jika ada yang mengajak untuk minum kopi bersama." Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "Sikapku yang terlalu berlebihan belakangan ini, marah-marah tidak jelas karena bawaan _Creamy_. Dia cemburu, Daddy."

Si tinggi tertawa melihat Baekhyun cemberut sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Seolah yang ia lakukan mewakili sikap _Creamy_.

"Bukan papanya?"

"Papa tidak pernah cemburu, hanya kesal."

"Aku akan mencari tahu perbedaan cemburu dan kesal nanti." Chanyeol bangkit setelah lama berjongkok sampai kakinya kesemutan, "Ayo, Guan dan Jihoon mungkin sudah mati bosan menunggu kita diluar."

"Mereka ikut ke Rumah Sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun saat dibantu berdiri oleh Chanyeol perlahan. Si tinggi segera meletakkan lengannya dipinggang sang suami mungil.

"Katanya ikut, ingin menemani kakak ipar tersayang sampai benar-benar masuk ruang operasi."

Mereka berjalan lambat keluar dari kamar, sebenarnya karena Baekhyun. Dengan perut yang besar membuatnya sulit bergerak cepat terlebih saat dekat-dekat hari lahiran seperti ini, _Creamy_ sering mendesak tiba-tiba tak sabar ingin segera menghirup oksigen dunia.

Ganlin masih bertugas membawakan barang, Jihoon menggendong Jackson dan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berjalan sebelum mengangkatnya saat si mungil tidak sanggup lagi. Perutnya terlalu berat.

 **...**

Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang ruang inap VVIP sambil menunggu jadwal operasinya besok pagi. Banyak yang datang menjenguk meskipun belum waktunya, seperti kedua orang tua dan mertua, pasangan hits Sehun-Luhan, salah satu sohib Chanyeol yang datang bersama istri dan putranya berusia dua tahun, sedikit lebih tua dari Jackson. Baekhyun jadi lebih rileks melihat senyum manis orang-orang berikan untuknya, ia berterima kasih sekali.

Terutama untuk istri teman Chanyeol yang katanya berpengalaman soal sesar, Baekhyun mendapat banyak cerita menarik seputar kehamilan dan anak.

"Anakmu sudah mau bertambah saja." Cibir Luhan sambil menggigit apel hijau, "Berikan untukku satu, ya?"

"Kenapa harus minta anak orang kalau kau bisa membuatnya sendiri." Baekhyun berkata keras-keras untuk mengode Sehun yang sedang sok asik dengan ponsel di sofa, "Hun, ayolah~" Si mungil tersenyum jahil sambil menunjukkan wajah _lenny_.

"Hih, kau ini apaan sih." Luhan menepuk pundak temannya malu-malu, meskipun sering melakukan seks ia dan Sehun masih belum siap menjadi orang tua, "Yang benar itu menikah dulu baru pikir soal anak."

"Kalau begitu menikah lah. Untuk apa bertunangan lama-lama kalau kau bisa berakhir dengan pria lain."

Sinyal Sehun langsung berkedip-kedip saat mendengar sindiran keras Baekhyun. Pria itu mendengus lalu bangkit dari sofa mendekati ranjang suami dari Bosnya, kemudian menyentil pelan bibir tipis yang segera diaduhi oleh si pemilik.

"Enak saja kalau bicara, Luhan Hyung sudah kuklaim dengan asetku." Sehun menunjuk selangkangannya yang membuat Baekhyun langsung memegangi kedua pipi malu, tapi matanya terbuka penuh minat, "Menikah itu bukan persoalan mudah. Aku harus menyiapkan dana besar dan persiapan masa depan. Kau bisa bilang begitu karena suamimu CEO, mengeluarkan uang triliunan pun seperti recehan."

"Ck, iya iya iya. Kenapa sewot?" Baekhyun cemberut, "Lihat saja kalau _Creamy_ sudah lahir, dia akan balik mengomelimu."

"Maafkan paman Sehun, papa." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Ohya, perkataan Luhan Hyung tadi ada benarnya. Saat _Creamy_ lahir nanti, bagaimana kalau Jackson tinggal bersama kami dulu? Kalian 'kan harus memiliki kualitas waktu dengan _Creamy_."

"Bilang saja ingin belajar mengurus anak." Chanyeol menyahut di belakang punggung Sehun sambil menggendong Jackson, "Padahal sudah siap menjadi ayah tapi terus mengundur-ngundur waktu, segala alasan belum cukup dana, belum ada persiapan masa depan, belum ini belum itu."

Luhan agak senang saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memojokkan tunangannya, kalau begini bisa saja besok ia langsung dinikahi oleh Sehun.

"Heh, Bos, diam saja kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu? Jenis celana dalam saja aku sudah hapal." Si tinggi menatap malas sekretarisnya yang memasang wajah masam, lalu ia beralih pada Luhan, "Ohya, Lu. Aku punya sohib yang masih _single_ , mau kukenalkan? Tenang saja, sohibku cukup mapan dan menjanjikan. Daripada kau menunggu kerak neraka ini bergerak, bisa-bisa kau beruban duluan."

"Heh! Jangan menghasut masa depanku seenaknya! Luhan Hyung sudah kuklaim dengan asetku!" Baekhyun kembali memegang kedua pipi malu sambil membuka mata lebar-lebar melihat selangkangan Sehun, "Lihat saja, undangan akan segera dicetak tahun ini."

"Yeay! _Creamy_ akan segera memiliki teman main!" Seruan Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkekeh. Teman main apanya? Masih jauh kalau bicara soal anak.

"Dengar, Lu. Dia sudah bilang tahun ini, kalau masih menundanya, lapor saja pada ibu mertuaku dalam kasus penipuan." Chanyeol berbisik-bisik seperti penggosip profesional di telinga Luhan.

"Aku dengar omong-omong."

"Syukurlah kau tidak tuli."

"Ingin memaki."

Ucapan datar terakhir Sehun membuat Baekhyun terbahak sampai tenggorokan kering. Huft, kalau saja ia sedang tidak puasa pasti bisa minum americano sepuasnya.

 **...**

Pukul 10.25 pagi, Baekhyun melahirkan bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sehat dan gembul. Seperti yang sering Dokter Jeong katakan. Namun Chanyeol sangat terkejut ketika bayi laki-lakinya tidak sendiri, selama dalam kandungan ia memiliki teman main untuk menendang-nendang perut sang papa sampai kesakitan. Dokter Jeong sendiri tidak menyangka perkiraan USG bisa meleset, apa jangan-jangan makhluk gaib?

Sebenarnya bukan gaib, bayi laki-laki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki tubuh sangat besar sehingga ia menutupi kembarannya. Sekarang, bayi tak bernasib baik itu harus melewati hari-hari di dalam inkubator dengan bantuan beberapa perawat dan Dokter Jeong langsung.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki ruang inap, beberapa orang tengah berfoto dengan Baekhyun dan juga bayi laki-laki mereka yang ada dalam dekapan sang suami. Meskipun lemas, Baekhyun masih terlihat cantik dan menawan. Juga banyak hadiah di dekat sofa dan salah satunya adalah boneka kentang yang kini dimainkan oleh Jackson.

Akhirnya boneka wortel pun memiliki teman.

"Oh hei, Chanyeol! Selamat atas kelahiran tak terduga bayi kembarnya!" Daniel, sohib Chanyeol memberi ucapan tulus dan hangat, "Aku juga turut prihatin dengan bayi perempuan kalian, semoga diberkati sampai pulih total."

"Terima kasih, Niel. Kau datang sendirian?"

Daniel menggeleng lalu menunjuk istrinya yang sedang bermain dengan Jackson. Oh iya, Chanyeol lupa kalau lelaki itu sudah menjadi milik Daniel.

"Kuharap cepat menyusul."

"Hmm, kami juga sedang program. Jadi ya, terima kasih dan kumohon doanya."

"Pasti." Meninggalkan Daniel dengan senyuman ala-ala sohib kebanyakan, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang asik mengobrol dengan Jihoon.

"Heh gendut, minggir dulu coba. Daddy-nya ini mau manja-manja dengan _Creamy_."

Merasa terusir, si gembul mengerucutkan bibir sambil menatap sebal kakaknya sebelum pergi mengadu pada Guanlin yang mojokan terus. Jangan salah paham, pemuda itu sedang minum di depan dispenser.

"Sudah merasa baik? Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tamu sebanyak ini pascalahir si kembar." Chanyeol mengusuk kepala Baekhyun dan mendaratkan kecupan manis didahinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang mereka menyambut si kembar antusias, Chan." Si mungil mendongak dengan mata sayu yang mengerjap-ngerjap, "Bagaimana bayi perempuan kita?"

"Dia baik. Meskipun tubuhnya mungil dan kurus, Dokter Jeong bilang persentase hidupnya empat puluh persen. Itu sudah sangat besar untuk seukuran bayi prematur atau kekurangan gizi."

"Syukurlah."

Selagi sang suami membawa bayi laki-laki mereka untuk dipamerkan dengan teman-teman, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeser-geser potret tubuh rapuh bayi perempuannya melalui ponsel Chanyeol. Ada rasa sedih dan bangga sekaligus, kepalan yang benar-benar sangat kecil itu menandakan bahwa bayi perempuannya tengah berjuang untuk bertahan. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengannya dan memberikan sejuta kata sayang seperti yang sering dilakukan seorang ibu.

Bayinya tidak begitu sehat karena sang kembaran menyedot nutrisi terlalu rakus. Kalau Guanlin bilang, bayi laki-lakinya mirip dengan Jihoon. Gembul dan doyan makan.

"Chanyeol, jadi siapa nama bayimu?" Minhyuk berseru dari arah sofa, di sebelah istri Daniel, "Namanya harus tampan sepertiku."

"Cih, sudah bercermin hari ini?" Tampik Ilhoon yang di balas dengusan oleh rekan sekantornya.

Baekhyun turut menunggu Chanyeol membuka suara perihal nama bayi-bayi mereka. Sebelum satu kata yang keluar memancing emosi jiwa.

"Rahasia."

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan tanpa sadar mengerang jengkel. Kalau bukan orang yang terhormat, mungkin Ilhoon sudah menjambak-jambak rambut Chanyeol seperti gadis-gadis pembuli. Baekhyun pun berdecak malas kemudian mengelus-ngelus dada agar banyak bersabar, bekas jahitan masih sangat basah. Bisa kacau kalau ia mengamuk.

 **Cklek!**

"Oh?"

Si mungil mengangkat kedua alisnya senang saat seseorang membuka pintu dengan sebuket bunga daisy segar.

"Seunghoonie!"

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Hng, chapter tersulit, terserius, terbobrok, dan termenye-menye. Typingku semakin lama semakin rusak. Aku gak suka sama tulisanku sendiri. Risi setiap kali satu paragraf selesai.

Juga, kayaknya aku kena wb.


	9. Chapter Combo 3

**Oats**

.

Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol – Park (Baby) Jackson

Boys Love

M-preg

T-M

.

.

Chapter Combo

[Mantan]

.

.

.

Seunghoon tak tahu kalau pintu yang ia dorong terbuka membuat para penjenguk lain terdiam. Bahkan situasi menjadi sangat mencekam ketika Baekhyun memekik dengan nada gembira, seperti anak tiga tahun. Padahal anaknya yang sudah tiga. Seunghoon mengkaku diambang pintu sebelum Baekhyun memintanya untuk mendekat. Ternyata lelaki mungil itu masih sama seperti dulu, sangat manja dan suka memelas. Siapa yang tidak luluh?

"Hai, Baekhyunie. Lama kita tidak bertemu."

Pria bermata sipit yang sama seperti Baekhyun memulai dengan sapaan ringan sambil memberikan buket bunga daisy. Tak tahu kalau tubuhnya sedang dilubangi tatapan setajam belati oleh _pemilik_ Baekhyun. _Pemilik_ yang hanya bisa mendiami situasi tanpa ingin membuat kericuhan, karena Chanyeol sedang berusaha menjaga muka di depan karib-karibnya.

"Hoonie, lama tidak bertemu juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun menghirup wangi segar dari bunga berkelopak putih yang menjadi favoritnya sejak lama, tidak sadar kalau ucapannya barusan membuat semua orang terkejut.

Terlebih Seongwoo, ia menatap suaminya meminta penjelasan. Mengapa Baekhyun mengatakan rindu terhadap pria lain? Tapi ia lebih menuntut penjelasan mengapa Daniel tiba-tiba menyerahkan Jackson yang sedang enak-enak dipangkunya pada Jihoon secepat gas buang angin lalu berbisik;

"Aku tak mau menonton sinetron orang ketiga, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, sayang."

Guanlin dan Jihoon serempak mengerjap-ngerjap tak paham pada kerumunan penjenguk tiba-tiba dengan rapi berbaris menuju pintu sementara Daniel menjadi orang pertama yang memprovokasi. Setelah berbisik pada Seongwoo, ia menyebar bisikannya pada Minhyuk seperti ibu-ibu penggosip dan kemudian tercipta barisan orang-orang yang berpamitan pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, sudah akan pulang? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Baekhyun mengalihkan senyuman manisnya teruntuk Seunghoon dengan mengubah ekspresi kebingungan pada Minhyuk dan Ilhoon yang menjadi dua orang bodoh, tertinggal barisan sementara Daniel sudah menutup pintu dari luar.

"I-itu, aku lupa belum mengangkat jemuran, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Ah, begitu. Apa kalian akan datang lagi besok?"

Minhyuk menimang-nimang nada seperti apa yang terdengar dari suami karibnya itu? Seperti bertanya namun juga memaksa. Selagi ia sibuk berpikir sendiri, tak sadar Ilhoon yang sedang memainkan kesepuluh jemarinya nyeletuk asal.

"Tergantung." Geplakan menghantam tengkuk Ilhoon, "Maksudku, jika aku dan Minhyuk tidak sibuk, hehe."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati, ya."

Mimik berbunga-bunga yang Baekhyun tunjukkan langsung terhembus angin ketika dua orang itu segera keluar dari ruangan, saat membuka pintu pun seperti orang yang tengah di kejar setan. Sebenarnya ada apa, ya? Tanpa sadar juga Baekhyun memiringkan kepala karena fokus berkelahi dengan macam-macam asumsi dipikirannya.

Si galak satu ini kenapa jadi menggemaskan? Faktor melahirkan, kah? Jihoon jadi merinding dan diam-diam memutar ulang kejadian saat ia dihukum, masih ingat? Penyelundupan makanan ke kamar Chanyeol. Tujuh hari itu bak penyiksaan penjajah dimana Baekhyun tanpa henti mengomel dan terus memerintah.

Tak kuat menahan sumpek, Jihoon membawa sang keponakan dan menarik Guanlin ikut menyusul keluar.

"Baekhyunie, bisa aku menaruh bunganya di vas?" Pria asing membuka suara setelah ruang inap benar-benar sunyi seperti sedang mengheningkan cipta.

"Tentu saja, Hoonie!" Baekhyun segera menyerahkan buket di tangannya agar diurus oleh si pemberi. Seolah dunia milik berdua. Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai suami _mah_ numpang bernapas saja, sekalian jadi pemanis ruangan dengan berdiri tegak di dekat buffet kecil.

Saat Baekhyun asik mengajak bayi laki-laki mereka berbicara, Seunghoon tersenyum kecil memerhatikan interaksi menggemaskan itu. Tak percaya bahwa pacar tiga bulannya memiliki sifat keibuan, disamping kesejatiannya adalah lelaki. Merasa ada makhluk astral yang menatapnya tajam-tajam, Seunghoon mengangkat pandangannya dari bunga Daisy dan agak terkejut berpapasan dengan mata bulat sebulat tekadnya dulu yang ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Tapi apa boleh buat, si manis meminta mereka putus hanya karena alasan klub karya ilmiah.

Tentu aneh, saat orang-orang memilih keluar seakan paham dengan situasi _sang mantan ingin bernostalgia_ tapi pria bongsor bermata mengerikan ini malah betah bersandar di dinding dan terus menatapnya dan Baekhyun bergantian. Seperti bilah tajam belati yang siap menguliti.

Seunghoon tersenyum patah-patah sebelum langsung duduk kembali dikursi samping ranjang, ia mulai risi dengan pria aneh itu. Kenapa Baekhyun tak sama sekali?

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, Hoonie silakan. Kita bertemu untuk mengobrol banyak."

Pria bermata tak kalah sipit dari si mungil menggaruk tengkuk sampai kulit putihnya memerah.

"Apa suamimu sedang di kantor? Kenapa dia tidak menemanimu disini?" – _Kurasa, pria aneh di dekat buffet itu mempunyai ilmu hitam mengerikan yang membuatku tak nyaman_. Sambungnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol hampir memuntahkan pita suaranya saking terkejut dengan humor dari si mantan yang lebih terlihat seperti tikus kecil tengah kebingungan. Astaga, paru-paru Chanyeol serasa sedang duet zumba saking tak kuasa menahan sesak kelucuan. Seunghoon meneleng dan melempar tatapan tak sukanya karena pria itu terus mengeluarkan suara musang kejepit-efek dari tahan tawa.

"Suamiku?" Baekhyun seolah tertampar dengan kenyataan bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara berat _Big Baby_ kesayangannya, "Chanyeol-ah, sedang apa disitu? Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu pada Seunghoonie."

Kebiasaan Chanyeol saat tertawa adalah bertepuk tangan dan memukul orang terdekat, karena Baekhyun masih lemas pascalahir si kembar, ia ingin rasanya memukul si mantan sampai ke pintu keluar. Lalu setelah menenangkan diri sambil berdeham, Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya sombong dan memutari ranjang untuk berada disisi yang berseberangan dengan Seunghoon. Sial, kenapa si tinggi jadi receh? Melihat ekspresi terkejut terheran-heran pria sok keren itu membuat Chanyeol rela gelindingan dari lantai teratas Rumah Sakit.

Si tinggi sampai tak sadar kalau Baekhyun mengimbuhkan _–ah_ pada namanya sedangkan _–ie_ pada Seunghoon lantaran sibuk menertawai kelucuan yang hanya ia sendiri paham. Coba kalau sampai Chanyeol sadar, mungkin mereka akan berperang lidah dan semakin membuat Seunghoon gondok.

"Seunghoonie, ini suamiku Park Chanyeol. CEO Coseon, apa kau tahu?" Semua orang tahu, bahkan bunga Daisy sedang menangis karena vas tak terisi air pun tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang menyombongkan diri. " **C-E-O.** "

Seunghoon menelan liur susah sampai jakunnya naik turun. Penekanan pada tiga huruf yang membuat kaki melemas. Betapa harga dirinya terkikis perlahan-lahan berada di ruang inap Baekhyun yang bisa menghabiskan puluhan juta permalam. Kenapa ia baru sadar? Astaga, Seunghoon bahkan sempat mengatai Chanyeol pria aneh dan menatapnya seperti hama.

"Chan, ini Lee Seunghoon. Temanku saat SMA."

Te-man?

Yup. Teman! Baekhyun tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengakui si pria adalah mantannya. Bisa gawat melihat Chanyeol dan Seunghoon berkelahi sementara ia hanya bisa duduk bersama bayi laki-lakinya menonton? Tapi.. hmmm, sepertinya menarik juga. Kenapa tidak langsung memprovokasi Chanyeol saja, ya?

"Kami sempat berkencan selama beberapa bulan. Seunghoonie sangat romantis, ia selalu memberiku bunga Daisy dan akan mencium bibirku saat merayakan hari jadi!"

"B-Baek, kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun melemparkan nada merajuk selagi menatap Seunghoon yang berkeringat dingin, "Kau tidak menganggapku, ya? Jahat sekali."

Chanyeol bersedekap sambil mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, mata bulat berapi-apinya terbuka lebar selagi berpikir cara ampuh menghajar pria tengil yang sudah berani mencium bibir tipis _Tiny Baby_ kesayangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan seringaian licik melirik-lirik kegelisahan Sunghoon.

Tertipu? Berpikir selama ini Baekhyun menjadikan Seunghoon satu-satunya mantan terindah? Lihat saja!

"Berapa kali kau mencium suamiku?" Si tinggi bertanya bersamaan bunyi batang leher yang direnggangkan, "Lima? Enam?"

Seunghoon memberanikan diri berdengus jengkel. Mulai paham kalau Baekhyun mengkambing hitamkan dirinya pada situasi mencekam. Diingatkan, tubuh Chanyeol dua kali lipat lebih besar dan tonjolan urat-urat di sepanjang lengannya bukan tak mungkin membuat tubuh terpental sampai Busan hanya dengan sekali tonjokan.

"Kenapa kalian terus membahas masa lalu? Aku disini ingin memberikan ucapan selamat sekaligus menjenguk Baekhyun, sudah lama kami tidak bertemu."

"Kau merindukanku, Hoonie?" Tembak si mungil dengan wajah minta diperkosa.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Haish, bisa kau berhenti memojokkanku?!"

Huweeeeeee!

Bayi laki-laki Baekhyun sempat terperanjat kaget sebelum menangis kencang karena tidur kupu-kupunya terusik. Seunghoon baru saja berteriak seperti pria bar-bar yang memarahi jalang hanya karena tak menyediakan kondom. Baekhyun memanfaatkan kelengahan Seunghoon dengan cara pura-pura tak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap bayinya kemudian menatap sang suami seperti anak anjing kesasar.

"Sepertinya urusan kita panjang, Bung. Kau membentak dan membuat bayi kecilku menangis." Chanyeol membunyikan kesepuluh jemari tangannya sebelum menyeret kerah Seunghoon keluar dari ruangan seperti seekor tikus sungguhan.

Pria yang merasa tercekik itu melayang-layangkan tangannya seolah meminta tolong pada angin. Baekhyun berdadah-dadah kesenangan sambil terkekeh imut seolah tak melakukan kelicikan apapun.

"Papa akan memberikanmu hadiah karena sudah membantu, bayi nakal." Baekhyun membuka kancing baju dengan satu tangan kemudian memijat dadanya sebelum diarahkan puting pada mulut si bayi.

Itulah hadiahnya, susu lezat papa.

 **...**

Seunghoon memungut kerikil-kerikil di dekat kakinya untuk di lempar ke dalam kolam buatan di tengah taman Rumah Sakit. Kalau bisa protes, ikan-ikan di dalam sana pasti akan mengomel karena kepala mereka benjol terkena lemparan. Ya, Seunghoon mana tahu, kalau Chanyeol tak datang duduk di sampingnya dengan dua kaleng cola dingin mungkin ikan-ikan malang itu sungguh akan bisa bicara.

Tak ada yang mau memulai, baik Seunghoon atau Chanyeol memilih diam sambil membuka kaleng masing-masing dan menenggaknya sebelum ringisan si mantan membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit, demi harga diri seorang CEO.

"Kau seharusnya kabur saat kupukul."

"Hah, aku ini pria."

Terserah. Sama sekali tak mau peduli dengan definisi 'pria' semacam apa yang Seunghoon anut. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi taman sambil menggosok rambut belakang.

"Aku terbawa emosi ucapan Baekhyun. Kau tahu, mulut kecilnya memang pandai memengaruhi perasaan seseorang."

"Aku tahu. Ia memanas-manasimu karena tak suka denganku." Seunghoon meneguk cola kedua kali, "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun punya dendam, padahal ia sendiri yang minta putus."

"Mungkin kau membuat kesalahan sebelum ia memutuskanmu."

"Begitukah? Tapi rasanya tidak."

Sang mantan berpikir-pikir hal baik apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, tapi dianggap kesalahan?

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau berakhir menikahi lelaki licik sepertinya?"

"Itu?" Chanyeol meringis selagi mengingat hal kebetulan apa yang membuat ia dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun dan menjadi _bucin_ level 101, "Aku tak ingat pasti. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah berlutut dikakinya agar ia mau menikah denganku."

"Heol." Seunghoon menutup mulutnya tak percaya menatap Chanyeol sebelum duduk tegak menghela napas, "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika diposisimu. Pria gila mana yang mau melewatkan si rubah cantik itu?"

"Kau benar. Tapi sayang, kau diputuskan."

"Brengsek."

Meskipun Seunghoon lebih dulu mengenal dan mencecap bibir Baekhyun pertama kali. Disini, Chanyeol lah pemenangnya. Ia bahkan bisa dengan bebas menjamah si mungil tanpa rasa waswas karena mereka sah dan bisa dengan bebas pula membiarkan spermanya tumpah di perut si mungil tanpa takut. Chanyeol bisa menghamili Baekhyun seberapa sering yang ia mau dan Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan uang suaminya seberapa sering Chanyeol mencoba selingkuh.

 **...**

Chanyeol bertemu suster Na di depan pintu ruang inap Baekhyun dan mereka saling melempar seyum sebelum masuk bersama. Sang suster memakai sarung tangan karet sambil memegang dua botol steril juga sebuah pompaan ASI. Saat Chanyeol sedang menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya, suster Na bergumam;

"Wah, si papa sedang tertidur cantik."

Memang benar kepala Baekhyun terkulai di bantal besar yang menahan punggungnya padahal tangan sedang memomong bayi laki-laki mereka. Sepertinya juga habis menyusu, kancing-kancing baju si mungil masih terbuka.

"Tuan Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah tapi aku harus membangunkannya." Suster Na menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menempati sisi kanan ranjang seolah meminta izin, "Bayi perempuan anda sangat lahap, Tuan Park. Ia menginginkan susu lagi walaupun sudah menghabiskan tiga dot susu."

"Apa itu kabar baik?"

"Tentu. Ia akan semakin cepat pulih dan bisa bergabung dengan saudara laki-lakinya yang gembul ini."

Chanyeol beralih pada wajah nyenyak Baekhyun seakan baru saja dicecoki obat tidur membuat siapa pun tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi suster Na bilang **harus** , jadi ia seperlahan mungkin memindahkan momongan bayi laki-laki mereka dari tangan Baekhyun ke dekapannya agar mempermudah pekerjaan suster Na.

Bahu si mungil di goyang pelan dengan panggilan selembut kapas seolah tidak mau mengejutkannya. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tersentak lantas langsung membuka kedua sipit sampai melotot menatap suster Na, sebelum akhirnya kembali normal dan mengeluh punggungnya sakit karena tidur dalam posisi setengah duduk.

"Kita akan memompa ASI, ya."

Baekhyun masih setengah sadar bahkan ketika proses memompa sedang dilakukan. Tapi ia bisa dengan jelas merasakan nyeri menjalar dari dada kanannya sampai ke ujung kaki. Suster Na berusaha menenangkan agar sedikit meredakan ringisan pasiennya. Chanyeol tak tega, sungguh. Ia ingin Baekhyun membagi rasa sakit padanya jadi dengan begitu mereka bisa menanggungnya bersama. Kemudian satu tangan yang bebas ia bawa mengelus rambut si mungil, mencium pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang tanpa malu di depan suster Na.

"Susu pada dada kanan agak menggumpal hingga sulit keluar. Ada baik jika dada Tuan Baekhyun sering di pijat, jadi sakitnya juga akan sedikit berkurang."

Sinyal mesum Chanyeol langsung berkedip-kedip dan kembang api meletup-letup bahagia di sekitar tubuh bongsornya. Si tinggi tersenyum tapi lebih mirip seringaian di mata Baekhyun sampai ingin mencubit perut suaminya, tapi karena terlalu lemas ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"Atau saat sedang menyusui bayi laki-laki anda pastikan menyusuinya bergantian, dada kanan dan kiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan berharap proses memompa ini cepat selesai.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, delapan pasang mata langsung menatap si pelaku sebelum suster Na kembali melanjutkan fokus pada dada Baekhyun. Ternyata Jihoon yang menggendong Jackson dan ketika melihat sang kakak ipar sedang dalam keadaan terpampang, si gembul buru-buru berbalik kemudian mendorong dada Guanlin yang juga ingin masuk.

" _Lho_ , kenapa Ji?"

"Tidak boleh masuk, nanti saja."

"Di luar panas, tahu. Aku juga mau _ngadem_."

"Nanti saja, Guan. Membantah padaku, ya?"

Kalau Chanyeol _bucin_ level 101 maka Guanlin lebih unggul dengan skor 1010101010. Pelototan Jihoon membuatnya mundur teratur dengan senyum _tidak apa-apa_. Bersumpah, ia lebih menyayangi kekasihnya daripada diri sendiri sehingga rela diperlakukan semena-mena. Lagipula, sang ayah sudah membeli apartemen mahal di salah satu gedung tertinggi Gangnam dan nama Lai Guanlin sudah masuk pencatatan sipil Seoul.

Resmi pindah negara.

"Hyung, Jackie pup."

Aduan pertama Jihoon saat sudah berdiri di samping si kakak. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah, kali ini kebagian lagi membersihkan Jackson dan mungkin sekaligus memandikannya. Beginilah kalau punya orang tua sibuk dan mertua jauh lebih super sibuk, Chanyeol sampai kewalahan sendiri menjaga Baekhyun siang malam ditambah Jackson. Tak ada yang membantu kecuali Jihoon yang akan membawa keponakannya bermain bersama Guanlin.

Suster Na mengancingi kembali baju pasien yang Baekhyun kenakan setelah dua botol penuh oleh susu-susu segar. Jihoon ikut membantu menarik selimut dan membuat bantal seempuk mungkin ketika Jackson sudah diambil oleh Daddy-nya. Tenang, bayi laki-laki menggemaskan tanpa nama itu sedang dimomong oleh suster Na sebelum ditidurkan dalam boks kaca.

Duh, pusing. _Problem_ banyak anak.

"Ah, suster. Kalau bertemu dengan pria tampan di depan, tolong suruh masuk saja, ya."

Minta Jihoon ketika sang suster akan keluar dan sedikit geli ketika mendengar kata tampan. Menurutnya berlebihan karena sejauh mata memandang, Jihoon masih lah bocah SMA. Tapi suster Na sendiri tak bisa menahan kaget ketika pintu ditarik, wajah dingin Guanlin dengan pose kedua tangan di saku celana hampir membuat dua botol susu di tangannya terhempas percuma ke lantai.

Baekhyun bisa nangis darah menuntut Rumah Sakit atas tuduhan seorang suster melakukan percobaan pembunuhan dengan cara membuat putingnya bengkak memakai alat pompa. Orang kaya bebas, tak ada yang berani menghalangi karena suaminya CEO, kau tahu. Pak polisi pasti langsung tunduk, apalagi ibunya seorang jaksa dan sang ayah pengacara andal.

Ya, bebaaaas.

"Si-silakan masuk, Tuan."

Guanlin mengangguk samar, sengaja tersenyum miring dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh seolah dirinya Mas Okis yang suka mengagung-agungkan ketampanan.

Seketika membuat suster Na mimisan.

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Yang suujon sama Seungbaek bakal mesra-mesraan ayo ngaceng eh ngacung?


End file.
